


Team RWBY: Days of Desperation

by Just_An_Author_For_Fun



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Corruption, Creampie, Cum_Facial, F/F, F/M, Flashing_pussy, Gangbang, Group Sex, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Public_Cumwalk, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Titjob, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, flashing_tits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_An_Author_For_Fun/pseuds/Just_An_Author_For_Fun
Summary: The day has come; Team RWBY and their friends finally made it to Atlas. But unfortunately, they found a problem: they're flat broke. Desperate times call for desperate measures as Yang Xiao Long and her friends turn to the last resort of women needing to make some fast cash.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 17
Kudos: 131





	1. The First Step

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters or locations depicted
> 
> This is also my first time posting one of these stories anywhere. I write these sorts of stories, and others, a lot but they usually just stay between my friends if they go anywhere. Feedback appreciated, understand suggestions may not be taken.

This is the story of how five young women became addicted to being desired. And all the depraved things they did because of it.

Chapter 1

As Yang approached the checkout line at the market, she felt nerves bubble up from within. Turning, she carefully counted the items in the basket before starting to put them on the belt. She glanced over the foodstuffs she had picked up as she did. Milk, eggs, beef…eventually, her eyes came to rest on a package of cookies that Ruby had requested. Eleven lien. At this she let out a little sigh. Ruby could live without those, right? Yang knew that her sister was waiting, hoping, but unfortunately they had to be careful with what they bought. Ever since they came to Atlas it has become so much harder to get by. After all, they really didn’t have a single lien to their name. Neither Yang nor her friends were licensed Huntsman and Huntresses, so work was out of the question. Weiss was cut off from her father, Nora and Ren’s parents were dead, and Yang was pretty sure Taiyang had no clue where she and Ruby even were. Maria has been retired for a while now and when was the last time Qrow took work? Yang and the others were absolutely broke. For the moment they’d found someone kind enough to take them in and they could do odd jobs to survive, but none of them knew this could last. They had to find some way to improve or they could let go of saving Remnant.

The cashier’s soft voice broke Yang out of her reverie. “That’ll be thirty-eight lien”, they said, extending a hand toward her. Heart pounding, Yang pulled out her scroll, going to her bank app to check it. She did her best to keep her fingers from shaking as she opened it. Her heart dropped at what she saw. All her account had in it was forty. There was no way she could justify this. Looking back up at the cashier, who still had their hand extended, Yang gave a little wan smile. “Just, ah, give me a moment, okay?” Turning to the food, she bit her lip as she considered what she could do. After a couple minutes she grabbed the package of cookies and turned back, saying, “would you please put this back for me?”

Nodding, the cashier took the cookies and placed them to the side, on a desk to be reshelved later. Going back to the register screen, they took the cookies off. “Twenty-seven lien is you new total”. Feeling both better and worse about it, Yang handed over her scroll to pay then took the small bag of groceries and started down the street. It was a little bit of a hike to the house they were all staying at.

She was about halfway down the street when she heard a voice call out to her. Since she had been a bit lost in thought as she walked, she could only identify it as a man’s voice after a moment to process. “Hey sweetheart!” she heard him call out, making Yang roll her eyes. No time to deal with flirts. She let the little bit of frustration that had risen settle then picked up the pace and walked away.

But the man, however, followed. He walked along, just a little ways behind, continuing to call out. The things he said weren’t awful or demeaning – it wasn’t even catcalling – but just annoying as he continuously tried to get her attention. It only took about two more blocks for Yang to get entirely fed up. The simmering frustration turned to boiling anger and in one fluid motion she spun around, picked him up bodily, slammed him against the nearest wall and yelled “What do you fucking want!?”

The man yelped, flinching a little as he clearly got a bigger reaction than he wanted. Silence filled the space as he thought about how to answer. It had never crossed his mind that she would actually respond. He wet his lips nervously before answering, “I, uh, I’d…well, you’ve got…you’re so pretty and, uh, you’ve got really nice breasts, really nice and big, so, ah, I’d…like it…if…if you…took…off…your…shirt…and…showed…me?”

If the silence before was loud, this time it was deafening. Emotions flashed across Yang’s face one after the other; confusion, understanding, disgust, then finally rage. The hand holding him got tighter, pressing him into the wall harder. Clenching her other fist, she drew it back, lips curling into a sneer. “Yeah? Well, how would you like this, you shameless pervert!” Tensing the powerful muscles of her shoulder, she threw the punch forward.

Yelping again, the man cowered, bringing his arms up and over to try and futilely protect himself. Just before the hit connected and shattered his jaw however, he was able to squeak out, voice much shriller than before. “Fif-Fifty lien!”.

The words stopped Yang’s fist short. She hadn’t really heard him in her fury and disgust, but she had heard him say something. “What did you say?” she asked, still visibly angry.

“I said,” he replied, shaking, “fifty lien. I’ll pay you. To see your tits. I’ll give you fifty lien if you show them.”

What he said infuriated Yang further. Fifty lien to flash him? Who did he think she was!? What did he think she was!? The thought was nearly nauseating to her. To do such a thing would be beyond humiliating. She should smack him. No, she should do what she was going to and break his jaw so he couldn’t say these things to anyone else. So then, why wasn’t she? What was keeping her from pulling her arm back again and decking him at full force? When the answer came to her, it was chilling: she was actually considering it. While she had her pride as Yang Xiao-Long, Huntress-in-training and member of Team RWBY, that he was willing to pay so much for something so easy made her seriously think. Sure, fifty lien wasn’t a whole lot in the long run but having just been wiped out from shopping it was a tempting offer. It was as much as she and the team would earn in a couple weeks in just one moment. Disgusted with herself, she put down her arm and thought about whether or not she should do this.

The man, now convinced that he wasn’t about to get punched into next week by the ripped, hot, golden blonde in front of him finally stopped shaking. He too lowered his arms and tried to get comfortable, least as much as one can be with their spine shoved against rough brick. He opened his mouth to try to speak, maybe to repeat or offer some words of enticement, but one glare from Yang was enough to convince him to perhaps reconsider.

About five minutes later, Yang released her grip on the man. She blew out a long breath before looking up at him, fixing him with an angry stare. “Fine,” she spat. “I’ll do it. Fifty lien and I’ll show you my tits.” Once again the man started to speak, but another shove against the brick cut him off. “Ten seconds only. No pictures. And you better fucking pay first.” Yang may be desperate, but she wasn’t stupid; if she pulled her shirt off first there was no guarantee that he wouldn’t just take off without paying. And if she was going to do this, boundaries were going to have to be set.

The man looked back at her, still afraid but no longer worried. “Agreed,” he said, pulling out his scroll. Yang pulled out hers and held it forward. The man entered a few things into his scroll before tapping it against hers. A short chime rang out; the sound of money being transferred between accounts. Yang first opened up her bank app to make sure that the correct amount was added before putting it away. “Okay,” she huffed, speaking to herself. “You can do this, no big deal.” She sucked in a long breath to calm herself, exhaled, then got ready to strip for this stranger.

She started with her vest. No other place to start, really; it was covering everything else. So she brought her hands up to her chest and with stiff fingers began to unbutton it. There was a nervousness about this that she really didn’t know why she felt this way. It’s not like she never took the vest off; sometimes she got warm in it. But perhaps because she was removing it for someone else, and so that she could take off what’s underneath, that’s why it felt different. Felt scandalous. Naughty. Once finished, she shrugged it off and placed on the ground. It would get dirty, but oh well. She slid her hands down her body now to the hem of her orange tee-shirt, then paused. She glanced up at the man, who was watching intensely, then sucked in another breath. Much as she didn’t want to do this, she couldn’t stop now. That same pride in who she is that made her disgusted by the proposal prevented her from stopping short now that she had agreed to it. One last sigh, then Yang yanked her shirt up and over the round globes that were the object of desire, exposing them. A slight breeze she hadn’t noticed before hit them, making her blush softly.

The man whistled low as Yang’s tits bounced into view. The heavy double D’s strained against her sports bra, creating impressive cleavage where they didn’t threaten to spill out. Yang’s blush deepened at the sound, yet she still managed to look annoyed. She held this look for a bit, hoping that he would be satisfied, but when he opened his mouth again she snapped “yeah, yeah, I know. Bra too” and grabbed the elastic. After taking yet another moment to steady herself, she began to slowly pull the material up. She did it so slowly, in fact, that it could almost be construed as a tease if it weren’t for the fact that Yang was reluctant as ever to do this. She still hated the fact that she was going to expose herself to this guy. She was by no means a prude, her search history saw to that, but this still felt so wrong and dirty to her.

Once the bra had been pulled up to the point they would no longer support her, Yang’s beautiful breasts fell out, fully exposed. And what the sight they were. Round and full, they still sat high on her chest, perky even without the extra support. The skin was flawless, smooth, and the same as the rest of her, suggesting that any tanning she did left no lines. Capped with light pink areola about twice the size of a quarter and eraser nub nipples, which were stiff in the cool breeze, they were just about the most perfect pair of tits the man had ever seen. He still couldn’t believe that she had actually agreed to do this. If not for the clear fact that money was missing from his account, the man would think he was dreaming.

As agreed, Yang held the pose for about ten seconds while the man looked. She mentally counted down the seconds and quickly fixed her wardrobe once they ran out. As the last button of her vest slipped into place, she scooped up the grocery bag and hurriedly started on her way again. Turning her head, she called back “thanks for the cash, sir!” just before she disappeared.

And thus, Yang had just taken the first step on the path that would turn Team RWBY into Team WHORE.


	2. The Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own RWBY or its character and locations.

Chapter 2

It only took Yang a few minutes to reach the house where she stayed with her sister and the others. The quaint little brick-faced split level sat up a little hill, set just far enough back from the center of the district for some peace and quiet but not so far that it was an arduous journey to go grab something from the store. Cheery light shone from a couple of the windows; only a couple people were home. Yang was glad for that; she definitely needed some time to decompress. There were some thoughts she needed to collect.

As she climbed up the gentle slope to the door Yang noticed that she was slightly winded. This was a strange thing for her; the slope was so gentle that there was no way that going up it would be that much exertion. And yet, as she went to open the door she was both breathing heavily and had a flushed face. Entering, she slipped through the halls, deliberately moving quietly so as to avoid needing to make pleasantries and made her way to her bedroom. On the way she left the bag of groceries, with now-purchased cookies, on a counter in the kitchen.

Once the door was closed, Yang let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. Now in the comfort of a private space, the full force of what she had done hit her. She had whored herself. Sure, yeah, one could make an argument against that statement since it wasn’t like she’d sucked or fucked the dude, but the bottom line was she had engaged in prostitution. She had performed a sexual act, revealing a private part of her anatomy that would ordinarily only be shown to a significant other, in exchange for payment. And she had done so without much resistance. It really hadn’t taken much to convince her. Yang wrapped her arms around herself in a hug, sinking onto the floor with her head down. The realization left her feeling soiled, right down to her soul. It ate away at her sense of pride. Like so many others that she’d tried to fight, she had treated her body as an object. A commodity to be bought and sold. Skin crawling, hands on her face, Yang began to quietly sob.

Sometime in the middle of her breakdown though, another thought came to her. She hadn’t done this for herself. She hadn’t sold her body for her own benefit; the money she got was going to be used for the good of the team. It was going to be used to protect everyone. It was just a fact that the money being earned currently wasn’t enough. They could survive from week to week, but that was all. However, if Yang did what she did, and more, progress would be able to be made. She could earn enough to where it would be possible to save some and eventually be able to travel again. It wasn’t all bad.

With this second thought, Yang sat up a little bit, a resolute look on her face. She’d sworn, time and time again, that she would do anything if it meant protecting her friends. Said it both out loud and internally. While she hadn’t really intended this, anything was, well, anything. Everything. All inclusive, which extended even to prostitution. And she was Yang fucking Xiao Long; when she said something, she meant it. So if being a whore would help protect her friends, she would do it with the same red-hot intensity she did everything. “Come on Yang,” she whispered intensely to herself. “Put yourself together. No more tears. You’ve got cash to earn, any way you can. For the sake of your friends.”

Standing up, she wiped the rest of the tears from her eyes and went over to her closet. If she was going to whore herself, she was going to it correctly, and that likely meant a change of wardrobe. Her tits had done most of the heavy lifting last time even under several layers of clothes, but that wouldn’t hold up forever. She was going to need something more revealing and flashy, something that would deliberately attract men. Or women, she really wasn’t that fussed. But after rifling through her closet she came to realize that she…didn’t have a lot of choices of outfits. It was mostly just all the same orange tee and brown vest and dark pants. Now, the way she wore it definitely turned some heads, but in Yang’s eyes it wasn’t suitable attire for her new side gig. Yang closed the closet with a frown. Guess the first order of business was whoring herself to afford new clothes to whore herself better. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

On her way out, Yang was greeted by some rustling sounds in the kitchen. Drawn by curiosity, she went on over to see her closest friend of the group, the cat Faunus girl Blake Belladonna. The sight warmed her heart, something she needed with the day she had. Spending time with Blake always made her smile. “Hey,” she called out, swaggering on in and hopping up on a counter.

The unexpected greeting made Blake start, causing her to drop the food containers in her hand. But when she turned around to see it was Yang, the kitty girl returned the beaming smile. “Hey, Yang! How are you? I noticed that the groceries were here, but I must have missed you when you came back.”

“Just got back, maybe five minutes ago. Had a bit of an incident on the way though, so I went right to my room.”

Blake shifted, turning to be able to face her friend better. A frown creased her face for a moment. “An incident? What happened?”

Yang waved off the question. “Nothing major. Some perv wanted to see my tits. I set him straight.”

“Don’t I always tell you to button your jacket up more? Maybe if you listened to me these incidents would happen less often.” Now returning to what she was doing before, Blake began to take out some various food items, clearly getting ready to prepare dinner.

“Yeah, but I like the freedom of movement.” Yang kicked her legs a bit then jumped down, coming up behind Blake and embracing her. “What’s for dinner?”

Blake, who made a face at Yang’s dismissal of her advice, replied, “Stick around and you’ll find out. Because it’ll be done when it's done. And if you want it done faster you can help.”

Yang shook her head. “Would love to, but I can’t. Going out again.”

“Oh? Where are you off to?” Blake replied, turning slightly.

Yang made a noncommittal gesture in the air. “Around. Need to clear my head. Maybe do some work. Every lien counts these days.”

Blake nodded. “Don’t I know it? Don’t work yourself into the ground though.”

Yang shot back a smile as she broke away from her feline friend. “You know me. I’ll only overdo it a little.” She then turned, leaving the kitchen to the sound of Blake’s laughter. With that, she was out the door and onto the streets, prowling for some prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter with no sex, but it does have a little Yang and Blake moment. Just wait till tomorrow for a really juicy chapter


	3. The Second Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: RWBY is not owned by me, nor are the characters and locations depicted.  
> Feedback is still very much welcome.

Chapter 3

It took Yang maybe ten whole minutes to figure out that whoring on the street was definitely harder than one thought. That it was night was a double edged sword; fewer people to see what she was doing and report her, but also fewer people out to be potential customers. Those that were out tended to be in a rush to get home; not many even gave her a second look as they rushed past her. And even going against Blake’s advice by unbuttoning her vest more, her outfit wasn’t necessarily one to catch attention. At forty minutes of street walking, Yang was getting frustrated. Perhaps it was just her perception, but when she was actively avoiding harassment there were creepers everywhere, calling out to her constantly. But now that she wants the attention, there was none to be found. Once it had been over an hour and a half of trying to solicit people, Yang gave up and went back. She’d try again tomorrow.

And try again she did. And again. And again. Some days she went out without the vest, hoping that fewer layers would catch more eyes. Night after night Yang walked the surrounding blocks, hoping to get someone interested in seeing her goods. A few men did get interested, but when it became obvious she expected some compensation for the show they all turned her down. It half made her wonder if that first time was just a fluke; perhaps no one else was willing to pay to see her body. And for some reason that thought made her upset.

It wasn’t until nearly a week from the last incident that something else happened with Yang. During that time she did go out every night despite those discouragingly low results. Disappointed, she had gone out on the weekly shopping run. Weiss had protested; she had done it last week, so as by the schedule they had drawn up that it was Ruby’s turn. Yang turned her down with a hand, saying that she was going out anyway. Weiss accepted that with only a little bit of pouting.

So like last time, it was when she was walking back with a full bag of groceries that she was called out to. “Hey!” came a timid male voice, ringing out softly in the mostly empty street. Yang, who had gotten a little ways down, turned around to see who it was. “Who’s there?” she called back. Preparing herself for anything, she put down the grocery bag she was carrying, checked that her gauntlet guns were clear and loaded, and unbuttoned her vest a little bit more.

The response was so long in coming that Yang almost left. She waited, tensed, eyes searching the shadows for whomever had spoken. Perhaps it wasn’t even her that they were speaking to. She was just a little eager, especially for someone who might be a customer. Just when she relaxed and bent to pick up the food again, she heard the same soft voice say, “Hey! Cute Blonde! Over here!” Now that she was certain she was the target, Yang turned to where the voice was coming from. Looking that way, she spied a thin man peeking out from the corner of an alleyway. She caught his eye and when he waved to her, beckoning, she grabbed her stuff and walked on over.

“So,” Yang started once she got into the alley. “Just what do you want?” They had scooted in a little bit, out of sight from the main thoroughfare. Given that, there were only a couple of things that this guy might want from her. Some more likely than others. She gazed down at the man before her, taking him in. He was tall, thin, with a sort of nervous and reedy look about him. Plain and unassuming; he was just another average citizen. Human, too, from the lack of any obvious Faunus traits that she could see. She spent just a few more minutes looking at him before clearing her throat to try to prompt a response.

“Ah!” the thin man started; he had had been staring squarely into her cleavage. Well, that just eliminated the chance that he was a mugger then. Yang shifted a bit, mentally preparing herself again to strip for a stranger. Silence stretched on a bit as she waited for his request. When it seemed that none was forthcoming because he was just staring at her, again, Yang coughed and elaborated. “Do you, by chance, want to see my tits?” She leaned forward as she spoke, pressing her arms together.

The thin man nodded, going red in the face as he added quietly “Y-Yes, I would like to. I heard from a friend that if I called out that you would show me…”

“Well, you called out to the right girl, then” Still holding her tits with her arms, Yang smiled devilishly and shook herself, making her breasts bounce gently. This caused the man to blush even more deeply, if that was possible. Yang then pulled her hands back, putting them on her hips. “It’ll cost you though; not doing it for free.”

“R-Right…” the man followed up. “How…how much?”

Yang held out a hand, showing all five fingers. “Fifty lien.”

“Fifty!?” the man cried out indignantly. “For just a flash? No way. Too much.”

“Well that’s the price, take it or leave it.” Yang’s own temper flared. She crossed her arms under her bust, again trying to make them look as desirable as possible. “It’s what your friend paid.”

“Yeah, and he overpaid,” the man retorted. “Fifty lien is way too much for a ten second look, no pictures, even for a pair as fine as yours. Maybe if I got to feel you up as well or you showed your pussy too I’d consider.

Now it was Yang’s turn to blush. Where did this shy guy find this spine? She half preferred when he was more meek. But she had to consider: was her price really too much? She had gotten this complaint a couple of other times. Yang was quiet for a moment as she thought. This man seemed like one who would be more knowledgeable about this sort of thing. And as highly as she valued her own body, it did seem a touch expensive just to see…

Blowing out a sigh, Yang came to a decision. “Fine. Fifty lien and you can grope me. And I’ll bend over.”

That caught the man’s attention. He clearly wasn’t expecting her to cave so easily. “Really? Touching and a pussy flash? All for fifty? Done deal.” He was practically salivating.

Yang, grimacing a bit at the lascivious look on the man’s face, took a step back to give herself some room. Pulling out her scroll, she held it out towards the man. “Pay first, then tits,” she said tersely. Nodding, the man took out his own scroll, performed the necessary actions, and tapped hers. After confirming the payment like last time, she took in another breath, then started to remove her clothes.

Much the same as last time, it began with her vest. She started slowly, going from the top down, one by one. This time though it wasn’t nerves that made her take her time. It was a deliberate choice. Once the vest was off she discarded it, just like before, onto the ground. She was really going to have to find a way to keep it clean if she was going to keep doing this. Now with the vest off she bent forward again, giving the man a good view of her cleavage. Pulling the neckline down, Yang shook her body, making her tits sway. She chuckled at the way the man’s eyes followed her bust. “Like what you see?” she tried to purr seductively.

Trying to make eye contact, she slid her hands down her body to her hips. Biting her lip gently, she played with the hem of her shirt before lifting it over her head and tossing it aside. While reaching up to squeeze and bounce her sports bra covered bosom, Yang found herself to be grinning. She was genuinely having fun. A gentle flush started to form on her face and the fabric of her bra felt nice against her stiffening nipples. She let out a gasp under her breath after a particularly strong grope made her feel something drip between her thighs. Was she getting wet? She turned her attention back to the man now, stopping grabbing herself and instead took one step closer. “You paid to feel me,” she said. “So why don’t you start?”

Given the look he had on his face earlier, Yang was surprised at the gentleness of his grasp. When shown the green light, rather than just pouncing on her like a Beowulf in heat, the thin man simply nodded and reached up, cupping her left breast. Yang sucked in a breath; this was the first time that she had ever been touched like this, least by someone she didn’t know. After a couple minutes the man reached his other hand up toward her right breast, cupped it as well, before beginning to gently squeeze. The fact that he was much more tender than she expected had Yang unsure of how to feel.

She let the man fondle her for several minutes now, content to stand there while he played with her. For the most part he was pretty predictable; just squeezing and squishing her breasts together. But it felt so good. The whole experience had her incredibly aroused; the sensations on her breasts combined with the thrills of being in public and that she was whoring herself. In fact, she was starting to worry about the state of her underwear and had to stifle several moans once the man found her nipples when they started straining against the bra. At one point she felt the man’s right hand leave her breast, reappearing on her crotch. She gasped sharply, feeling two fingers press against her covered slit. Yang frowned at that. Technically she hadn’t said anything about touching her pussy, but the gentle pressure felt so good. And it wasn’t like she had said anything about _not_ touching her pussy. So she decided to let it go, enjoying the intimate touch.

Fun as this was, and she wondered if the man would be satisfied, she stepped back after those few minutes. “You’ve had the appetizer now,” she said huskily. “Now for the main course.” Smiling, Yang now pulled the bra up and over, letting herself go completely topless. “New rules now,” she followed up. “I can see you salivating there; no sucking on my tits. Just don’t do it.” The man nodded in understanding. Then, taking in another steadying breath, Yang turned around, reached for her pants, and began to pull them down. She did her panties at the same time; she had agreed to show her pussy. The panties needed to go eventually.

Now the man let out an audible gasp, followed by a low whistle, as he gazed upon Yang’s glorious ass and hairless snatch. She bent forward at the waist; arching her back and leaning against the wall to give him the best possible view. Even in the low light it was possible to see some of her slick on her thighs. “Damn,” he half-moaned. “You’ve got a beautiful pussy. Just gorgeous.” Yang was glad that with her face against the wall he couldn’t see how red it was.

She held that pose for a couple seconds, shaking her hips just a little, before straightening up and stepping forward to where he could fondle her again. There wasn’t anything different with his technique; the sensations though were magnified with his hands being on her bare skin. She actually shivered from the contact, and there were some moans she couldn’t suppress. Especially when his hand went back to her pussy, fingers rubbing up against her slick lips. That felt especially fantastic to her; she couldn’t resist grinding back against them a little. When she felt those fingers press up against her entrance, she reached down and applied some gentle pressure of her own on his wrist. “Don’t do that either. Not today.” She whispered into his ear. Faithfully, the man retracted his hand, going back to running them back and forth along her outer lips.

Yang let the man continue to toy with her tits and slit until he was satisfied. Perhaps that wasn’t her smartest idea, but she wanted to keep her customers happy so they would return. Plus she felt confident that she could handle herself in the event he tried to force himself on her further and it really felt damn good. She was almost disappointed that he decided to break away before she should reach her climax. Once he did though, stepping back himself this time, she figured she was done and started to get dressed again. As she set herself straight she heard the man walk off, calling back “Damn you felt nice, Cute Blonde. I’d like to see you again sometime.” Yang went home after that, grinning from ear to ear.


	4. The Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing about RWBY; not its characters nor its locations  
> Feedback welcome

Chapter 4

After that second encounter, Yang found things got significantly easier. Encounters had picked up now, as she started her second month of being a whore. Both the thin man and the man she had flashed before must have told people about her. About the fact that along this one certain street near the market in the center you could find a hot blonde that for a little cash would let you see her body. And toy with it. While Yang wasn’t exactly thrilled to be gaining that kind of reputation, business was booming because of it. And she was gaining lots of valuable experience about how to make it in this line of work.

There was still a lot to learn, though, even if Yang was being a quick study. Even with the increased traffic, she was finding that it was better not to go out every single night. People during the week were still focused on earning their own paycheck, but towards the weekend they may be better persuaded to part with some of that hard earned lien to help an attractive woman. While getting some fun of their own.

So it was on Fridays, starting at about eight in the evening and going until midnight, that Yang was out on the street earning this cash. Over the days she had been at this she had learned that this was the most fruitful time. She could count on between three and four clients, at least reliably. Usually it was the same men, but from time to time she would see a fresh face in her alley. They were always eager to sample her, however, something that Yang had no trouble admitting turned her on.

Yang rolled around in her bed a little as these memories woke her up now, smiling at the heat that came with them. She could never resist satisfying herself whenever this happened. Turning onto her side, she grabbed her scroll to check what time it was. Seven in the morning on a Friday? There was definitely enough time for her to do what she wanted.

Yes, thinking about how much the men, both young and old, seemed to desire her made Yang feel just a little warm and fuzzy inside. And not the normal, fluffy warm and fuzzies; no, these were the fires of lust which burned in her core, making her ache for just a little more.

She started by disrobing, then closing her eyes. Yang liked to keep the yellow tank and boy shorts that served as her pajamas clean by removing them entirely when she pleasured herself. Plus the feeling of the cool bed sheets against her skin was unique. And by closing her eyes she could more easily pretend that the slim fingers that caressed her, making her twitch and moan, were those of her clients rather than herself. It was much more exciting that way.

Yang smiled as she brought her hands up to her breasts, dragging her fingers along the taut skin of her stomach before squeezing with the same authority as some of her rougher customers. Heat rose within her, like fire racing through her veins to culminate in a flush across her face. The pressure made her gasp and groan; unlike out on the street she wasn’t afraid to be vocal here. And she could admit to herself as much as she wanted that the rougher treatment made her squirm with delight. Her back arched gently as she groped herself hard, almost to the point of pain. “Aah~” she moaned out as she pinched and pulled on her sensitive nipples, twisting them.

Eventually Yang’s hand drifted, sliding back down her stomach and to the smooth muscles of her thighs before stopping just above her mound. She kept her legs together as she started to rub; it was a closer approximation to how she was fondled when she was working. A groan escaped her lips as she began to glide her fingers over her slick nether lips. She was always soaked within minutes when she did this. Back and forth she rubbed, grinding her knuckle against her clit, the sensation making her body shake. As her hand moved her knees bent, legs falling to the side to give herself more access. She had only begun, and she was already starting to make a mess.

Now warmed up, Yang pulled her legs back a little, closer to her chest as she prepared to finger herself. She teased her entrance, much like her clients likely would, surprising herself with a whimper of frustration. Her hips rolled, trying to force her fingers inside. With how worked up she was, it wasn’t long before she was desperate, growling under her breath with a pressure building up in her core. After a couple minutes she couldn’t take it anymore and finally slipped two of her fingers inside.

“Oh fuck!” she cried out at the moment of penetration. “Oh shit! Oh god!” The shouts echoed around her room softly with how loud she was, but she was too lost in her fantasy to care. With her eyes squeezed tight the fingers in her most sacred area could have been anyone’s, and right now they were from a tall, handsome businessman who had felt her up a couple days ago. His hands had been huge, and the digits inside her certainly felt that way thanks to how tight she was. Her hips bucked a little involuntarily, ripping another loud moan from her. Yang took a minute to get her breathing a little more under control before starting to move.

She started slow, just letting herself get a taste of the pleasure. Her hips rose a little, letting her get a better angle to get deeper as she started to speed up. The hand on her chest kept pace, groping her breasts harder and faster to match. With how much force she was using she was sure she would give herself bruises, and she liked the thought. It wasn’t long before she was slamming into herself with long strokes, making the bed squeak from the force. “Mmmm~,” she groaned, body twisting and rolling as she fucked herself hard. “Nnngh~! Haaah~! Fuck~!”

In the middle of her intense finger fuck, Yang licked her lips. Suddenly she was craving something in her mouth. Cock. She was craving cock in her mouth. Desired the little sweet, little salty heated hard shaft ramming into her throat. So with great effort she pulled her hand away from her pussy long enough to roll over and retrieve the dildo she kept carefully hidden beneath her bed. It wasn’t anything too special; just your standard flesh colored faux penis. It didn’t vibrate, didn’t squirt fake jizz; it was just a seven inch long hunk of silicone, waterproof as she liked to use it in the shower sometimes. But it always served its purpose.

Rolling back over, Yang brought the toy up to her lips. Resuming her play from before, she opened her mouth and gave the dildo a long lick, base to tip. “Mm~ Just what I needed.” She licked the shaft of the toy once again before wrapping her lips around the tip and beginning to work it. “Mmmmph!” In her mind Yang was servicing the cock of any one of her previous clients. Or serving all of them, one at a time. She pushed the toy in and out of her mouth, moaning mutedly each time she made it bottom out.

Dildo in her throat, fingers in her cunt, both thrusting hard, Yang was in ecstasy. Dimly she knew that she was moaning loudly, and the bed was creaking, but she was far too lost in her lust haze to care. Her body was shaking with the pleasure, overwhelming her brain, and there was already a spot on the sheets below. Fingers flying, her back arched again as she drove herself closer and closer to the pressure coiling deep within her core. She was panting, breathing heavy around the toy that was gagging her. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck~!” she garbled out. She was so damn close.

When Yang’s orgasm finally came, it exploded out of her. She screamed, spitting out the toy. Her whole body locked up, lifting off the bed slightly as though she were being possessed. Eyes rolling back, her arms went still as she shook intensely for several minutes before collapsing back onto the bed. Steadying herself, she tried to force even breaths to regain calm. Bring herself down a bit from that high. After finding her legs still weak when she went to stand, Yang decided to stay in bed for just a few minutes more. Breakfast with the team could wait just a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be paused or slower because of an upcoming trip. I'm trying to keep things at every other day or every three days, but it really depends on if I have time to write. Glad to everyone who is enjoying my debut here.


	5. Now with Confidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: RWBY is not owned by me; not the characters or locations  
> Feedback and thoughts definitely welcome

Chapter 5

When she finally was able to move her legs again, Yang swung them out to sit on the side of her bed. She glanced back, admiring the size of the stain she had just left. It was impressively huge. The whole room smelled quite strongly of what she had just done; enough to get her juices flowing again. As she was reaching down though, her stomach growled to remind her what she should be doing. Ruby and the others would likely already be at the table and wondering what was going on. With a sigh, Yang stood up and pulled her pajamas back on before heading on down to the kitchen.

As she predicted, when Yang got to the small table in the kitchen that they use for dining together, she was the last to arrive. Food sat steaming on the table; likely cooked by Weiss this time. Thanks to the extra money that was being brought in from Yang’s…moonlight profession, they were able to afford some real ingredients for real meals. They had mostly been surviving off microwave meals before then, and the uninhibited glee Nora showed the first time actual bacon had been served kind of made Yang feel like what she was doing was worth it. The difference to the team was already able to be seen.

“Morning everyone!” she greeted cheerily, taking her normal place at the table. She was sitting next to her sister and across from Blake. Looking up, she made eye contact with Blake, feeling happier as she drank in her friend’s glowing features. Grabbing a plate, she began to pile it high with sausages, strawberries, and a couple healthy slices of cinnamon crumb cake. It had been both a surprise and no surprise at all, Weiss’s skill with cooking.

“Morning back at you, Yang,” her sister Ruby greeted back, flashing her own winning smile. The younger girl had her own plate full but looked like she hadn’t touched any of it while waiting for her sister. Around the table came the chorus of greetings for Yang. Now that she was here, breakfast could finally begin. Silence stretched as everyone enjoyed the home cooked meal.

Blake was the one to break it first. She swallowed a bite of crumb cake before looking up at Yang. “Missed you in the kitchen this morning. You slept in much later than normal.”

Yang gave a sheepish smile, waving a piece of sausage on the end of her fork. “Ahaha, yeah. Guess I was just a little more tired than usual. I’ve been getting really good sleep, guess I just needed more of it.”

“Well, you have been working a lot lately,” Weiss chipped in between sips of orange juice. “More so than any of us. Maybe more so than is healthy. Yeah the extra money has given us a bit of breathing room, but we all care about you. Don’t kill yourself with this.”

“Weiss is right, Yang. We’re all in this together,” Ruby added around a handful of strawberries. “Don’t overwork yourself and burn out.”

Yang smiled at each of their supportive and encouraging comments. “Thanks guys. I know; we’re all a team together. I’m just glad though to have an opportunity to really help everyone out.”

Nora finally looked up from inhaling her breakfast. “So what is it you’re doing again? It’s so profitable. Perhaps we should all look into it.”

At the chorus of agreement from the table Yang went beet red. She gagged; choking on the piece of sausage she had been chewing. It took several minutes of desperate coughing, Ruby slapping her back, and several large gulps of orange juice before she was okay. Well, okay was a relative term – she couldn’t answer Nora’s question! Not even a little bit; she couldn’t do anything to insinuate that the money that bought this breakfast came from prostitution. It wasn’t that she was necessarily ashamed of it; after all, it was all for her friends. But to lay it out here, admit it to them…she just really didn’t want to do that. She would have to dance around it.

“It’s, ah, nothing really special,” Yang replied, coughing just a little more. “Just selling some goods. To be honest it’s a lot of waiting around since the prices are pretty high. Sure we make a lot from each sale, but we don’t sell a whole lot.”

Blake’s eyebrow raised at that. “Selling stuff? What kind of things?”

If possible Yang’s face went even more red. “Just, ah, random things. Knickknacks”

“And the working late?”

“Only open at night”

Blake gave Yang a little side eye at that, making her sweat. She prayed to the Brothers that Blake believed her. If there was anyone she wanted to spare from this right now, it was Blake. Looking back down, Yang focused once again on her meal, hoping the scrutiny would end.

Breakfast ended shortly after that, with Yang fending off a few more questions from Qrow and Lie Ren before excusing herself. She went back up to her room, feeling the need to prepare for tonight. The small amount of fun she had earlier had only magnified her desires. So she had things to consider.

Just before she got to her room though she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking back, she turned to see Blake, face creased with concern. Yang’s heart constricted and emotions chased themselves inside her. Her eyes closed for a moment as Blake stepped close, hand moving from shoulder to cheek. Yang’s breathing quickened with Blake’s face inches from hers. She waited for Blake to say whatever it was she wanted to. “I know you, Yang,” she started. “I think I know you even better than Ruby at this point. So I just wanted to say whatever it is you’re actually doing…you can tell me about it. I won’t judge you. Won’t laugh at you. And if its somehow something that’s hurting you, I’ll stand with you to face it. Just know…you can always come to me. For anything.”

For a heartbeat Yang ached to spill the whole thing. To collapse into Blake’s arms and let her make everything okay. But she knew she couldn’t; she still had to be strong for her. Yang reached up, putting her hand on Blake’s. “I know, Blake. Believe me, you’ll be the first.” The girls locked eyes, the moment stretching out. Yang’s lip trembled just before she broke away, moving out of Blake’s embrace and into her bedroom.

Blake stood there for a long while outside, just looking at the closed door, before leaving herself. “Don’t be an idiot,” she muttered under her breath.

Two hours later, Yang was getting ready to go out. She had to take some time after that encounter with Blake, which had left her shaking. Sometimes she was just a little too perceptive. Sighing, Yang went over to her closet, pulling out clothes to get dressed. Looking over, she paused as she picked up a bra, staring at it. “You know, why should I bother? I’d just be taking it off again,” she muttered to herself. “Panties too.” Discarding all undergarments to the side, Yang pulled on all the other parts of her outfit. Feeling delightfully sexy, Yang examined herself in the mirror, opened a couple more buttons on her vest, then walked on out toward her alley.

Coming up to the alley she always worked out of, Yang’s well trained eyes could already see movement inside. She grinned; her regulars knew exactly when she would show up. The fact that these men came here early and waited, just to see and touch her, gave her a soft warmth in her core. Putting on her sexiest strut, she walked on up, flashing each man a grin. “Hey boys~ Glad to see me? Don’t answer, I know you are. Just as I’m glad to see you.” Moving to where they wouldn’t be seen, she took her place in the middle of the group.

Doing a quick headcount, she found that there were five men surrounding her tonight. A busy day. Her pulse quickened at the thought of how many hands would soon be on her body. The first man, the one who got her into this, was here. Standing next to him was the thin man, first to cop a feel. A short man with dark black hair that she recognized from before, he always overpaid on purpose, was also present. Two were men she had never seen; they always made her the most excited. Nothing had even happened, and Yang could already feel herself start to drip.

“Okay, okay,” she started, locking eyes with each of them. “You guys know the drill, but I’ll explain it again for the benefit of the newbies. Twenty-five lien per person for a flash, including both tits and cunt. An extra five to bring it up to thirty if you want to touch. Watching is free, but it’s strictly pay to play.” She looked around, satisfied at the five nodding heads. A couple of the regulars went to get out their scrolls, but her upheld hand stopped them. “Uh uh uh, just wait. There’s more. Today, these are for sale.” Grinning slyly, she pointed at first her mouth and then her pussy.

The thin man tilted his head in confusion. “Just what do you mean?”

Yang fixed him with a heavy lidded smile. “Oral services are now being offered~ And if you want, you can take those big, fat fingers that I know are going to be rubbing my sweet little slit and stick em inside~”

Yang swore she could hear the sound of five simultaneous erections. She giggled at the thought. “Settle down boys, settle down~ Before any of this I need to see some cash. And don’t get too excited. Oral service is gonna cost you thirty just for that and fingering is going to be an extra five on top of touching.” After doing this for so long she had finally begun to get a sense of what people would pay for her. Perhaps in time she could start charging more.

She had no questions that her regulars were going to pay. Each of them had been pulling out their scrolls even before she had finished speaking. She didn’t know exactly what each of them were going to buy, but they never failed her. She wondered what their fantasies about her were. It was the new guys she looked at, trying to look as slutty as she could to convince them. Leaning forward, she gave each a wink, running the tip of her tongue over her top lip.

Yang thanked each man as they tapped their scroll to hers, the chime literally music to her ears. There was no need for them to verbalize what they wanted; she could probably guess but would know by the amounts tendered. Once all five men had paid, Yang grabbed her scroll and went to check her most recent transactions. “Let’s see now. Thirty-five, Forty-five, sixty, sixty…oh! Sixty-five! Someone wants a full course~” She glanced at each of them, giggling at one of the new guy’s blush. Putting her scroll away now, she unbuttoned the rest of her vest. “Let’s get this party started.”

The vest was discarded so easily. She threw it off, bending forward and shaking her hips as she did so, toward a canvas bag that she had been bringing the last couple of times so that she could finally keep her clothes off the dirty alley floor. Meeting each of the men’s eyes again, she moved her hands to the hem of her shirt and pulled it up halfway, teasing. “I’ve got a treat for you all~” she sang out. “I think you’ll like it.” Then in one fluid motion pulled the shirt over her head to join the vest.

The five men gasped at the sight of Yang’s huge, beautiful tits a full layer of clothing sooner than they expected. They stared, enraptured, at the way she rolled her hips to make them bounce and sway. Glancing down caused Yang to see the outlines of five dicks against five pairs of pants. She moaned at the size of their bulges. Finally her first customer recovered enough to comment, “No bra today, sweetheart~? How naughty.”

“Well~,” Yang responded, hooking her thumbs into her pants. “I was just going to take it off for you nice gentlemen, wasn’t I? I figured why bother.” She slid them down now, just far enough to reveal where her panty line would be. “As for naughty~, I might need to be punished.” She watched the men now, a glimmer in her eye. Several of them shifted awkwardly, trying to adjust their raging erections. Damn, this was fun.

“We’d be happy to oblige.” The thin man spoke up this time, the same authority in his voice that had made her blush before. He pushed past the others, heading straight for Yang. “Ah!” she cried out as he grabbed her, holding her firmly by the arms. Once he had her secure, he reached down and worked her pants off the rest of the way, letting them drop to the ground below. Yang didn’t protest at all; merely enjoying the feeling of strong hands on her body. Restrained as she was, she thrust out her chest. “Enjoy~” she purred.

At her signal the rest of the men surged forward, crowding around her a little. Hands thrust out, grasping at every part of her. Some squeezed her tits; others pinched her ass; there was at least one that went straight for her pussy. She didn’t bother keeping track of who touched where since they had all paid for this much. Once someone tried to stick their fingers inside, that’s when she’d check to make sure they weren’t taking more than they’d paid for. But for now she was content to enjoy the pleasurable haze of being fondled. Even when the thin man released her so as to be able to feel her himself she stayed in the same position of arms behind her back and legs slightly splayed.

The first time she was penetrated by fingers that were not her own, Yang was embarrassed to admit that she squealed. The sound was nearly torn from her; unexpected as she had just gotten into a rhythm of grinding against his hand and was distracted by the new clients who were each sucking on and biting her nipples. There wasn’t any pain, the state of her arousal saw to that, just a sudden and high pitched “oh!” as she felt a middle finger sheathe itself in her slit. She looked around, seeing that it was the over payer who currently had his hand jammed between her thighs. He grinned at her, she grinned back, and began to gyrate as he added more fingers. Yang let out a groan as she felt his fingers move inside her, one of the few vocalizations of her pleasure that she had ever given in this situation. But how could she help it? The three fingers that were currently stretching her twat felt impossibly good; even better than her own, where she knew how to hit all her best spots. He thrust his fingers in and out of her for a little bit before pulling them out, giving up her pussy to the next man who bought it.

After a few minutes of this, Yang stepped back, breaking all five men’s holds on her. They’d switched around without much fighting, so all three who paid to finger her had gotten to. However, Yang was done being a passive toy in their hands. “Alright boys,” she said. “You’ve had your fun. Those that bought oral service, whip em out. I want to suck some cock.” She smiled as she sank to her knees, hearing belts come undone. The rest stepped aside as the thin man and a newcomer, a younger guy, got right in front of her. Having done exactly what she asked, Yang was at face level with two hard, throbbing members. She let out another moan, grabbing one in each hand and beginning to stroke. She was desperate to taste them.

She started with the thin man’s. He was a regular and deserved some nice treatment. As befitting of his moniker, his cock was long but thin. Not a pencil, but his wife or girlfriend was probably supplementing if he had one. Yang looked up at him, making eye contact. She let it rest on her cheek for a moment, biting back a moan at its heat. Once she was done nuzzling it, she licked all the way up the shaft like she practiced on her toy before taking it into her mouth and starting to suck. “Mmmph~,” she groaned. “Fuck I love cock.”

Every pass of Yang’s lips on the man’s cock had him groaning. Her lips were impossibly soft, and the feeling of her mouth was amazingly hot and wet. She was taking enormous portions of his long member too, causing little bulges in her cheek or throat that were just too sexy. He reached down, meaning to drag his fingers through her hair in appreciation but teeth on his shaft told him no. “Don’t even think about touching the hair,” she growled, pulling off his cock with an audible pop to speak. She glared at him for a second longer before happily going back to her salty lollipop. She didn’t neglect the balls either; making sure every now and then to give them a lick. The pleasure was so overwhelming, even in the few minutes he had.

While the thin man had whet her appetite, it was with the younger guy that Yang thought she could have some serious fun. He was shorter than the other, but thicker; the difference in weight easily apparent on her tongue. She swallowed him immediately, gagging a little as she brought her face right up to his crotch. Reaching a hand up to stroke his balls, she bobbled up and down a couple times before pulling back, taking a big breath, and letting it bulge her cheek. “Fuck,” she gasped again, winded. “You both taste so good.

She went back and forth between the two now, slurping on each for just a few seconds before switching. In order to show off, proving that she could, she deepthroated one after the other. Her eyes rolled back every time their tips bumped the back of her throat, making her grunt. Yang was sucking hard and fast; trying to use her lips and tongue to milk these men quick as possible. She wanted their cum and she wanted it now. “Mmmmmmmmph!” she gagged, pulling off long enough to speak. “Cum for me! Please! I want it now!”

Both men were more than happy to oblige. Each had been groaning loudly the entire time, knees buckling as all their willpower went into resisting grabbing Yang’s head. Wobbling with every bob of her head, they each moaned out almost simultaneously, “I’m cumming!”

“Mmn!” Yang’s eyes flew open as she felt the first spurts hit the back of her throat. She clamped down on the dick she had in her mouth, the younger man’s, not wanting to lose a single drop of his load. Sweetness and saltiness came together in a heady mixture on her tongue, the flavor almost intoxicating. Yang moved even as his cock twitched, fingers gently squeezing his balls. She wanted, no, needed, to drain him dry.

Her choice however left the thin man unattended. Mouth already occupied; he was left no choice but to shoot his load on her body. With whatever he had left, he aimed his tip toward her face, meaning to cover it. Rope after rope of sticky white jizz soon splashed over Yang’s cheeks, chin, and forehead; he may be older than the other guy but wasn’t that old. Yang flinched a little when the first of it hit, unexpected as it was, but soon turned to face it when the younger guy was done, and she had swallowed. Mouth open, she looked in his eyes, made a V with her fingers, and said, “That’s it~ Fucking cover me!” After a minute, he was spent, and Yang’s chin was dripping onto her tits. Looking down at herself, Yang moaned, then looked back up with a smile. “Thank you~” she said.

Exhausted as she was, Yang took a minute to catch her breath before standing up. She wiped her eyes clear, sucking the cum off her fingers to clean them. Smiling, she thanked the men again, watching as they zipped up their pants and left. As she was going to get dressed she realized with a start that she had nothing to clean her face with. Couldn’t use her clothes; there was no way she could explain the weird stains. She hadn’t brought any towels, and there was no way she was going to use anything she found in the alley. Resolving herself to an awkward walk home, Yang dressed as carefully as possible.

During the walk back though, Yang found herself incredibly aroused. She’d kept her head down, trying to turn away as she passed people so they wouldn’t see her soiled face. But somewhere in the back of her mind, and the depths of her pussy, she was excited by the idea that someone would see. See, and somehow know what she was doing. The thought made her tingle; guess she found tonight’s fantasy.

No one made any comments to her though, and since it was even later than usual when she got back there was no fear of running into one of her teammates. They were all sleeping. She was able to quietly slip in and take a shower, wincing a little as the hot water hit her scraped knees. Once clean, she dried off, got ready, and went to bed. Not to sleep, though. There were things she needed to take care of first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally an update! Took long enough through a combination of long trip and less inspiration for what I'm currently writing since what I post here is a couple behind so I can stay ahead. Doing well though so expect the next one soon. Hope you all are enjoying!


	6. The Rare Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: RWBY nor any of its characters or locations or themes are owned by me  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated

Chapter 6

After that last exciting time, Yang fell into a rhythm. Wake up, eat, go do the job she could in the daylight, go home. And every other day go out at night to spend several hours pleasing men. Her popularity had risen enough to whenever she went out that way there almost always was at least one person when she arrived. It was thrilling to her that there were guys who went out of their way to be with her. To see her, touch her, have their cocks sucked by her. And the fact that she was almost singlehandedly making it possible for the team to repay the kindness they had been shown by now actually paying rent? That was a bonus. The cash had come rolling in ever since she started offering her mouth.

Yes, she had been making enough money now that by setting a little bit aside each time, not pouring the full amount into the account she shared with her friends, Yang had been able to save up over time to afford some new clothing finally. She’d had to go a little out of the way to find a store that would sell what she wanted, but eventually she found a tight white tube top and a pair of black booty shorts just long enough to be acceptable in public. Since she had stopped wearing underwear there was no need to look for some lingerie just yet, but she had on impulse picked up a pair of fishnet stockings. They made her feel extra sexy. She hadn’t bothered with new shoes; the boots worked, and she wasn’t really into heels.

Having the new clothes now really made her feel like she was a whore. Her body was on display when she wore them; hardly anything was left to the imagination. And since she was trying to attract people, that was a good thing. Just one time, right after she had purchased them, she had gone out wearing the whole outfit. Just to see what the effect might be. She was definitely impressed with the results. Where before she had been ignored those passing by had given her second and even third looks. Even those clearly on dates had turned their heads, much to the ire of their partners. All the attention had eventually aroused her; her nipples poking through the top had only drawn more glances. Yes, the outfit was perfect for her new line of work.

She’d had to hide them, of course. In a dark corner under her bed, much the same way she hid her toy. The closet hadn’t been an option, with Ruby or Nora occasionally borrowing clothes, but she couldn’t have just put them anywhere. Blake was just too cautious and curious about her business. Yang knew Blake meant well, and yet again ached to be honest with her. To tell the truth, she could use some help. The groups were just getting too large. But she was still so afraid of what Blake would think. She believed that Blake would accept it, accept her, but somewhere in the back of her mind Yang held onto a little kernel of doubt.

Wanting to clear her head of these depressing thoughts, Yang decided to go see what was going on with her alley. Well, she was really just going out on a walk, but somehow almost every time she did that’s where she eventually found herself. Guess it was an automatic association in her mind; she was enjoying herself more every day there. In any case, she wouldn’t be surprised if that’s where she ended up.

Yang was just about out the door when she stopped short, hearing a noise behind her. She turned, mortified to see Blake leaning against the wall. “Ah! Blake! I, uh, didn’t see you there.”

“Where are you off to, Yang?” Blake turned a curious stare at her.

“Just, ah, around…I wanted to go for a walk.” Yang flashed what she hoped was a convincing smile.

“I see. So, what’s with the new clothes?” Blake raised a questioning eyebrow.

Yang couldn’t help her blush. Opening her mouth, she started to say something, but then thought better. Pure defense didn’t win any battles; sometimes you had to attack. Composing herself, she pretended like Blake was one of her clients and tried for a seductive pose. “Hmm? These clothes? Why, do you like them?”

Now it was Blake’s turn to blush. Seeing her closest friend’s face go deep crimson at her comment made Yang smile even more. What a rush it was teasing her; she’d have to consider doing it more often. When Blake couldn’t offer any further words, Yang turned and left, saying one last thing before she did. “Don’t worry Blake; I won’t get into any trouble today. See you tonight!”

Invariably, about twenty minutes after she left on her walk Yang arrived at her little alleyway. Her regulars had done a lot to clean it up; they’d begun picking up the trash that was littering around after she’d complained about it one day. And she was glad for that; it was one thing to be whoring herself on the street and another to do it someplace filthy. She had to have some standards.

As she approached though she was surprised to see a woman standing there. Average height, and light brown hair, she seemed to be looking around for something. Walking on up, Yang tapped on her shoulder, making her jump a little. “Excuse me,” Yang asked. “I’m curious what you’re doing in this alley.” Yang crossed her arms a little and tilted her head to the side, putting on a curious face.

“O-Oh, ah,” the woman’s eyes went wide as she looked back at Yang, only able to make eye contact for a second before turning her head away. Yang watched with increasing curiosity as the woman developed a gentle blush. “I was, uh, I was wondering where I could find Flame. You know…the pros…I mean, the escort. I was told that she could often be found in this alley…” she trailed off, face burning brighter as she explained herself.

As for Yang, she couldn’t help but be shocked. A flush spread across her own cheeks; Flame had been the name she’d given clients who wanted one. If that’s who she was looking for, then this woman was a client. And she was looking to have a little fun.

Silence stretched for a moment before Yang’s cough broke it. She looked up, unable to make eye contact as the woman still had her face tilted away. “Well…you’ve found her. I’m Flame, and yes this is my alley. What can I do for you?” Yang looked the woman up and down, checking her out. She was really unsure what to do. While she wasn’t opposed to female clients, she’d never had one before. What was she going to buy?

Face going another shade darker, the woman mumbled something, still refusing to meet Yang’s eye. “What was that?” Yang asked. “I didn’t quite catch what you said since it was so soft. Could you please repeat?”

The woman mumbled again, just a little bit louder. It took two more tries with increasing volume before Yang was able to decipher what she was saying. “I want…to purchase your services…”

Silence stretched with the two women looking at each other awkwardly. A gust of wind rippled both of their hair. Papers flew in the breeze. Somewhere, a bird called. Finally, Yang inquired, “What service or services do you want?”

“…I want to touch you…and some oral service…” the woman whispered again. She was staring at her hands now, playing with them.

Yang blinked, still blushing, then grabbed the woman’s arm and dragged her deeper into the alley. They had been talking near the entrance. “Well, that would cost sixty lien in total. Thirty for fondling, and thirty for oral.”

Wordlessly, the woman pulled out her scroll. “Okay,” she breathed, making the necessary inputs. Shaking her head to try to clear the awkwardness, Yang smacked her cheeks before pulling out her scroll as well. Why was she feeling like this? It’s just another client. It makes no difference what bits they have; she’ll do what they ask so long as they pay. She couldn’t refuse this; just because she had less experience pleasuring women. Plus…

Yang let that thought trail off. She put her scroll away after confirming the woman’s payment, like she always did, then turned to face her. Blowing out a deep breath, she stepped forward, closing the small gap between them. Reaching out, she grabbed the woman’s chin softly and turned it towards her. “You paid for this,” she said, hands on her top. “You’d best watch.” The woman stood still as Yang pulled the tube top up and off, letting her breasts come free. They stood quietly again as Yang waited for the woman to touch her. She also dropped her booty shorts in the meantime.

Her touch was so light Yang couldn’t even feel it for a minute. Then came the whisper light sensation of fingers on skin, making goosebumps rise. She shivered; this was such a far cry from the rough manhandling of the men that she couldn’t help the light gasp that came. The woman leaned in, still stroking Yang’s breast with her fingertips, and pressed her lips to Yang’s neck. “Your skin,” she whispered between kisses. “It’s so soft. So beautiful. You’re so beautiful.” Yang trembled; none of her customers had ever called her beautiful before. The gentle caresses turned into soft gropes as the woman’s lips made their way down toward Yang’s. Her eyes closed, and Yang’s hands came up to rest on the woman’s hips. Just before their lips met though, Yang shook her head just the barest bit, voice not rising above a hoarse whisper. “Please. No. Not that. I’m saving that.”

Nodding in acquiescence, the woman kissed her cheek instead. Both hands were massaging Yang’s breasts now, alternating between kneading the breast and rolling the nipples. “A-Aah~ Mmm~” Yang let out quiet moans, her hands opening and closing on the woman’s waist several times. While she enjoyed how the men used her, the way the woman touched her was a treat. The woman bent her head forward now; kissing her way down Yang’s neck and into her cleavage. Soon her mouth found its way to Yang’s nipples; they’ve been achingly hard for a while now. Her eyes flew open as the woman’s lips wrapped around them, tongue lightly swirling. The hands that were on her waist now flew to the woman’s head, holding it tightly while she suckled. She seriously knew how to push Yang’s buttons.

The woman, her head held firmly by Yang, continued to suck for several more minutes. The pleasure just from her breasts had Yang whimpering in a way the men never had. The woman had in that time moved her hands down, running them along her stomach. Fingers played with Yang’s hips; driving her crazy. Yang kept shifting, trying to make those fingers go lower and scratch the itch that was developing there. She needed it.

Eventually, Yang got fed up. She let go of the woman’s head with one hand and grabbed one of her hands. Whichever one was closest to her crotch. Holding it, Yang took the hand and shoved it between her legs. Feeling the woman’s smile against her breasts; Yang let out a relieved sigh as she felt those familiar featherlight fingers on her pussy. She felt her knees buckle a little at the soft pressure as the woman began to rub back and forth, tracing circles around her labia. “Yes~” Yang whispered, rolling her hips against the woman’s hand. “That feels so good~”

The two stayed in this embrace for a couple minutes, the woman sliding her fingers back and forth on Yang’s slit and Yang grinding against them. Neither of them made any motion to slide them inside; after all, the woman hadn’t paid for that, much as either of them wanted it. Eventually Yang stepped back, loathe to be away from the pleasure but she had more to do. Meeting the woman’s gaze, she slid her hands up the woman’s body then tugged at the shirt she had on. The woman lifted her arms, letting Yang remove it. Yang’s quick hands made short work of the rest of the woman’s clothes, leaving both naked as the day they were born. It was Yang’s turn to serve the woman.

Yang smiled as she leaned in, starting in the same place as the woman did. She licked the woman’s neck, smiling wider as she felt the other shiver in delight. Working her way down, Yang kissed the woman’s neck down to her cleavage in the same way, licking and sucking and nipping gently. The gasps and moans Yang heard made her happy. She spent some time of her own worshipping the woman’s breasts, biting and sucking on her nipples, swirling her tongue, and flicking it. The groans she heard were making Yang herself wet. She could spend all day doing this.

But she had better things to taste. Sinking lower, Yang planted little kisses all along the way, slowly lowering herself to the ground. The woman, at a little prodding, spread her thighs to reveal her pussy. It was a cute little thing; mostly shaved except for a tiny bit of fuzz on her mound she missed. The woman let out a whimper as Yang planted a kiss on her outer lips, followed by a sigh. “You have such a beautiful pussy,” Yang whispered before using a couple fingers to spread it, revealing the light pink inside. She admired it for a moment before leaning in further, giving it a test lick, just up the length of the slit.

Encouraged by the moan, Yang went to town. She licked the length of the woman’s pussy again before starting to trace around her outer lips. The woman bit her lip at the sensation; a hand coming down to rest on Yang’s head. Feeling the hand, she reached her own up to move it off. Speaking into the pussy, Yang murmured, “Please don’t touch my hair”. She then moved her hands back to rest on the woman’s thighs, returning to her task. Moving her tongue around, she tried different things, licking at different speeds and in different patterns trying to find what made the woman coo the loudest. Yang was licking in an N shape when she heard a gasp, the hand coming back down briefly. So that was what she wanted.

After a few minutes, Yang slipped her tongue inside the woman. She moaned herself at what she tasted. Tangy sweetness coated her tongue; a flavor she appreciated even more than the saltiness of cock. Carefully, she began to thrust her tongue in and out, wiggling it the whole time. Hearing the woman squeal made her grin. She began to squeeze the woman’s thighs, kneading them gently at the same time. Eventually the shadow of the woman’s hand left and when Yang looked up she saw that the woman was massaging her own breasts, eyes closed.

Yang continued in this fashion for several minutes, enjoying eating the woman out as much as the woman was enjoying being eaten. Her hand was between her own thighs, pumping two fingers in and out to the same rhythm as she thrust her tongue in the woman. She lost herself to the pleasure, moans muffled by the woman’s folds. As she began to hear the woman’s groans above get higher and faster, she pulled back out. Nosing to find the woman’s clit, she began to suck on it. Going hard and fast, she did her best to bring the woman to orgasm.

It didn’t take her long to do so. The pressure inside her had built up steadily, only rising throughout the whole encounter. After only a minute Yang felt the woman’s legs begin to shake. She gripped harder, continuing her assault on the woman’s most sensitive spot. A wordless cry ripped itself out of the woman as she came, juices spurting all down Yang’s chin. She drank up, savoring it all.

Yang stood now, smiling at the woman with glistening lips. Seeing how the woman was struggling a bit, she reached out her arm for the woman to hold while she caught her breath. Once the woman seemed like she could stand on her own, Yang let go. Both women dressed now, Yang taking some napkins out of her canvas bag and wiping her face with them. They exchanged a brief hug then, before the woman left with a muttered thank you. Yang, feeling great, hung around for a little while longer before heading to the house to clean herself up further. She had plans for tonight’s shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a little longer for this. Finding myself struggling a little, particularly with lesbian sex. And while it wasn't this chapter that I just wrote tonight, this one did take some time for the same reason the latest chapter delayed this upload.


	7. The Final Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, the characters, or locations.  
> Feedback always appreciated
> 
> Also putting this here today: I know its been a while since the last update. College stressful y'all. I've been back a couple weeks and have been both busy and unmotivated. But I will keep working. Just things might be slow and/or irregular. Thanks to all of you who have bookmarked and are enjoying!

Chapter 7

Opening the door carefully, Yang checked around before heading up to her room for a shower. It had been embarrassing for Blake to catch her in these new clothes and she didn’t want a repeat with anyone else. Blake caught her. Yang’s thoughts caught on that; she clearly wasn’t being careful enough. While Blake had always been perceptive, something that Yang had taken comfort in, that her eyes had been turned towards Yang was decidedly uncomfortable. She had never liked keeping secrets from Blake, even if there was one she held onto fearfully.

As she stripped down and turned on the water, Yang chewed her lip thoughtfully. Would it really…be all that bad to tell her? Blake was her friend; she would understand. Or if she didn’t immediately Yang could explain. And it would save her a lot of worry. She stepped in now, letting the hot water wash over her same as her thoughts. It could be…fun, to have Blake there with her. Watching her dance for the men and women, sucking cocks, licking pussies, getting impaled by the dicks…the thought made her shiver.

It also made her pussy tingle, but that might also be the head of the shower she had pointed there. She took a shuddering breath as the jet of water struck her clit. The overwhelming urge to masturbate struck her and she moved the shower head closer to her pussy. Leaning back, she gasped, body shaking with the sensations coursing through her. She spread her legs just a little more, sliding her other hand up over her chest. It was so tempting to just stay here like this until she got off. But really she was just cleaning off for an even greater pleasure.

With some reluctance, Yang moved the shower-head away from her slit. She finished up her shower, dried off, then got dressed in the tube top, booty shorts, and fishnets. Her “whore uniform” as she had started calling the outfit. Going to the small mirror she had on her dresser, she dried then brushed her hair, then applied a little more make up than she often did. Today was special; she had to look her best. Even if it wasn’t absolute, today was still going to be a first.

Checking outside her door again, she snuck out of the house again undisturbed. Her heart thudded as she walked down the street; this was so exciting. This was the final step; after this there was nothing left that she was keeping to herself. After today, all of her will be up for sale. Proud as she is, it was now thrilling to have a monetary value attached to her. It was getting hard to keep track of all the different prices though. Perhaps she ought to invest in a sign.

In fact, Yang was almost humming as she made her way down the final few blocks to the alley. Pushing past the throng of men, about twelve strong today, she smiled as she came to the space where she normally worked. “Hey!” she called out, turning back to the main body. Thrusting out a hand that was clutching a pillow, she called, “Which one of you guys brought these over?” A couple of hands came up, along with a few choruses of “I did”, letting Yang know which of her regulars had once again improved her alley. “Thank you,” she said, putting the pillow back down where it was. “No more scraped knees! Those who did bring things to help spruce this place up, you guys get discounts.” The whole crowd exchanged looks at that.

Once Yang set down the canvas bag, that was the signal for everyone. Scrolls came out and men stepped forward, eager to claim their parts of her. Business as usual. However, Yang pushed them all back with a hand motion. “Wait just a moment,” she cried over the crowd. “I’ve got an announcement I think you all will like~” The men all stopped to listen then. After all, the last couple of announcements had been very worth it. They waited attentively to what she had to say.

“Now,” Yang started, swaying her hips around slightly. “I would normally punctuate this sort of announcement with a rundown for the newbies, but I’m sure you all have at least heard the basics. And I would normally talk around the point, give lots of flowery language because its fun to make speeches. But today I’m getting right to the point. Because I’m fucking horny.” Bending over, she gave herself a firm spank before stretching her ass cheeks a little. This clearly outlined the camel toe in the shorts, the area slightly darker than the other material around it due to her arousal. Noting the increase in attention, Yang grinned and did it again. Lord did she love the attention. Straightening, she continued, “I wanna get fucked. Hard. Both ass and pussy. So starting today, they’re both worth fifty lien. Add five if you wanna cream me. So, anyone game to help me out?”

The chorus of replies was deafening. Yang’s grin grew to the point it split her face.

Yang let the crowd die down a little bit before letting things proceed. “Now, I’m sure I don’t have to remind you all but I’m going to anyway. Prices are cumulative. No package deals.” She brought out her scroll now, waiting for everyone who was going to actually buy something. In a crowd this big, there were bound to be those who just watched, but that was just fine. It was looking there was going to be at least a couple fat, juicy cocks penetrating her needy holes. Yang glanced down, looking over everyone’s packages. Some of the bulges she saw had her pussy twitching.

After all the payments came in, Yang got to work tallying everything up. She’d become quicker at mental math these days; something she never expected whoring to teach her. Guess there were life skills to be learned in all sorts of strange places. She licked her lips as an involuntary moan came out of her too; she couldn’t help it with the sheer number of cocks that were coming her way. Bending over suggestively again, she put her scroll away in the bag before turning around, hands on the hem of her shirt. “Alright boys~” she purred. “It’s time for the party.” Eight men and eight erections grinned back at her.

The outfit she had bought lasted all of five minutes before it was discarded. With everything under way, she had started to pull it off when she was stopped. Some of the guys really enjoyed it, and, wanting to fondle her through it, asked her to leave it on for a while longer. She leaned back into their touch, grinding her ass against their crotches, and freely groaning as they mauled her tits. Her nipples, already stiff from imagination, grew to diamonds as they rubbed against the material of the shirt. At one point she felt hands along her ass and, pushing back, let out a little yelp as she felt it come down in a spank. “Ah!” she gasped, wiggling her hips for another. It wasn’t long in coming.

Once her uniform was in the bag she let loose, getting lost in the sensations. She could feel herself get passed around, pushed along the circle of clients that had ended up forming again. Her tits got squeezed and pulled, almost like they were being milked, as fingers, usually between two and three, invaded her holes. Excitement kept her well lubricated, but she couldn’t help arching her back a little as a few extra thick digits really stretched her. “Yess~” she moaned.

Her heart thudded a little as she felt fingers trailing along her crotch. Fingertips slid along her slit, wetting themselves before moving toward her ass. She breathed slowly and deeply, trying to prepare herself for what was coming. Trying to relax so that it wouldn’t hurt as much. Still, she couldn’t help letting out a most undignified squeal as she felt the first finger press against her rosebud. She pushed back, encouraging the man to keep going. “Come on~ Just a little more~” They worked against each other until finally Yang let out a gasp as the finger slid in. The first thing ever penetrating her asshole and it felt like pure, pleasurable lightning shooting up her spine.

Eventually though Yang squirmed out of everyone’s embraces, pulling away. She brought a pillow over, sinking to her knees on it, before looking up with a wicked grin. “Whip em out boys, I’m hungry.” Instantaneously, there were eight cocks of all sizes pointing right at her. Yang licked her lips at the sight of them all, hard and twitching just for her. She leaned forward, giving each of them a welcoming lick on the tip. She couldn’t wait to feel them cumming in her mouth and on her face, drenching her in her new favorite snack. “All these for me~?” she purred, both hands already stroking a couple. “Wish there were even more.” Glancing around, Yang found the longest, thickest cock in front of her, coming in at nearly ten inches, opened her mouth wide and took about half the length in her mouth with a moan. She swirled her tongue around the shaft, eyes rolling up as the tip bumped the back of her throat. Her lips were stretched wide as she struggled to accommodate the massive girth. Breathing in through her nose, she pushed down another couple inches. She groaned, a bulge forming in her throat. She couldn’t hold that for more than a few seconds though, having to pull back to take another breath. “Mmmmmmn…fwuah~” she panted. “You’re so fucking huge and I love it. Maybe someday you’ll wreck my cunt? Please?” Without waiting for any sort of response, she immediately went back to sucking him, getting further and further with each bob of her head. Everyone, who had stopped to watch, cheered when she kissed his base.

Yang spent a couple more minutes worshiping the monster cock in front of her, enjoying every moment of it. She dragged her tongue up and down the shaft and suckled gently on his huge nuts. Eventually, though, she turned to the left and swallowed that cock. This one had a different flavor; a sensation she savored. She started going around the circle, letting each one bulge her cheek. Her hands were kept active too, and the more impatient of clients stepped forward and started fucking her tits. During a short break Yang realized she had been humping the pillow the whole time, thoroughly soaking it with her juices. How could she help it though? There were just so many delicious cocks! She could feel it too; they were close to cumming.

When they did, it was almost like a domino effect. First the cock in her mouth popped, filling it with hot cum to the point it spilled down her chin. Then the two she was stroking launched their loads across her face. She moaned loudly, posing with her mouth open for the bukkake. “Yes~ Fucking cover me! I want to be drenched!” The men were more than happy to oblige; that monster cock contributing what felt to Yang a fire hose’s worth on her face and tits. She swallowed what she could and played with the rest, running her hands over her chest. “Thank you~” she giggled.

Feeling a little cum drunk, Yang laid back now. She took another two pillows, keeping her current one under her ass while putting another under her back and a third under her head to make a makeshift bed. Shifting around, she made herself comfortable before spreading her legs wide. Laid bare before everyone was her little pink slit, twitching and drooling as it begged to be stuffed. Reaching down, Yang used two fingers to open it further and a third to stroke her clit, making her gasp. “So~,” she moaned, “who’s got something thick and hard for me~? Who’s first~?”

It was a couple heartbeats though, just long enough for Yang to catch her breath before someone approached. It was one of her regulars, though not one with any sort of distinctive features. She just recognized his face. He had his cock in hand; nothing massive but enough to impress her in her current state. She lifted her hips a little, ready to meet him. “How do you want to take me~?” she asked, eager to begin.

“This is just fine, Ms. Flame,” he said in his gravelly voice. “I just can’t wait to feel you.” Sinking to his knees, he got atop Yang, ready to mount her. His cock flopped down when he let go, resting against her stomach. Her dazed brain got a little scared when she measured it with her eyes. Would it really fit inside her? Either way, she was going to make it. As the guy started to rub back and forth, grinding the shaft against her, Yang slid back, adjusting so that the tip was prodding her sex. She was so wet that one good thrust would make him bottom out. She looked up at him, holding her breath.

Then he slid into her, and she screamed.

It wasn’t a scream of pain; no, Yang had already been through the discomfort of defloration. This was a scream of exhilaration, of relief, and joy. Finally there was a cock in her! Finally the itch would be scratched! There were just some things that even the best toy in the world couldn’t simulate. Just the little amount of pleasure she felt from penetration made Yang reflexively buck her hips, humping the man like a bitch. She swung her legs around, locking her ankles around his back and sat up as much as she could to be able to look directly into his eyes. “I’m a Huntress,” she groaned lowly. “Not a doll. I won’t break. Fuck me with everything you’ve got.”

The man grinned, showing his understanding. Shifting a little, he got into a comfortable position. Reaching out, he took one of Yang’s breasts into his hand as he drew his hips back and thrust into her again. This drew a gasp and a moan from Yang, which continued as he repeated the action. Her hands came up, fingers gliding along his chest before she wrapped her arms around his neck for better stability. “Ah! Ah! Ah! Yes! Fuck me!” she cried out, the sound echoing slightly. Soon the man sped up, the friction making her head fuzzy. She never had felt more like a sex toy than in that moment, and she was loving it. Loving the feeling of this strangers cock, someone she didn’t even know their name, pounding her with the intention of cumming inside her. And when she looked around in a lustful haze, seeing all the other cocks that were going to be fucking her, she fell in love with being a whore.

That first guy fucked her for a long time then. He took her in every position he could think of, bending her body in all sorts of ways. Yang’s brain had long since short-circuited from the pleasure; all she could think about was how good everything felt. Every thrust was another starburst exploding, and the guy really jackhammered her from time to time. Her mouth hung open as she panted, though that was soon filled when she was on all fours. Dimly, she was aware every time the man slapped her ass, making it bounce.

Unlike every other time, Yang had no warning before she came. One moment she was doing fine, moaning as she tried her best to keep up with the guy who was face fucking her, and the next she was shaking as an orgasm roared through. She squealed, though it was muffled, and her cunt turned into a vice around the dick in there. It actually startled the man, making him break rhythm for a moment. He recovered quickly though, spanking her again. “Look!” he cried out. “She’s cumming! The little whore is cumming!” This drew a cheer from everyone. It made Yang cum again.

No one could last through two of Yang’s orgasms though, not even the most iron of wills. The man, feeling his own climax approaching, tried to tense as to hold off and enjoy her a little longer, but there was no use. He was thrusting at a frenetic pace, trying to squeeze out a few more seconds before howling loud and erupting. Yang screamed again herself, spitting out the dick so she could be heard as the hot, sticky fluid shot into her. She wanted everyone to hear how much she enjoyed every jet that splashed against her cervix. Once the man finished cumming he pulled out, exiting with an audible pop as her pussy overflowed. Yang, for once finding herself weak, collapsed onto the pillows face down as she called out, “Next please.”

The next, however, had no designs to fill her pussy. Instead of lining his tool up with her entrance he reached down, swiping two fingerfuls of cum and pussy juice mixture, and smeared it over her asshole. As she felt the new guy’s cock brush up against her ass, and not feeling it go lower, Yang’s heart thudded in fear again. She wasn’t sure the little training she had earlier would cut it. Even so, she took deep breaths to calm herself and braced. Thankfully, he was on the thinner side. The cum and slick cocktail he had smeared on her worked well enough; with only a little effort he was able to slide in. Yang let out another low energy moan as it happened. And just like that she had lost her anal virginity.

Now that she had been broken in, the guys lost no time working her over. Once the one guy got comfortable in her ass, starting to move, another guy crawled under her and slid into her pussy. A third in her mouth made her airtight. Starting out they all had poor rhythm, throwing each other out and just jostling her. But soon they found their groove and were all slamming into her together. A queue formed; those who were still able waiting their turn with her. Each fucked her until they came; leaving their loads in whatever orifice they were currently occupying. Some even did multiple holes; with Yang completely out of it she was in no condition to stop them. She came herself several more times. Fuck being a Huntress, Yang thought. Being a whore was so much more fun.

It wasn’t until several hours later that the crowd of clients dispersed. Most left right away, but some took advantage of her clouded judgement to satisfy themselves until empty. Thoroughly exhausted, sore all over, and stinking to high heaven of cum, Yang very carefully began to clean up so she could make her way home. She had to use the wall to hold herself up while dressing and it wasn’t until a few minutes later that she actually had enough strength to walk. Still though, Yang was smiling as she hobbled down the street. Looking up, she noticed that it was much darker than when she normally would leave. Ah well, that wasn’t that bad. After all, she thought, it really just meant that everyone would be long asleep. Everyone, that is, except…

“Ah! Blake!”


	8. The Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to RWBY; not the characters, locations, or ideas  
> Feedback still very much welcome
> 
> A most auspicious day to post this chapter due to its contents, but I feel that I've been holding onto it long enough. No telling when the next one will be published though. I've been kept busy. But enjoy this however.

Chapter 8

When Yang opened the door coming back from her alley, she had never considered the fact that on the other side she might find her best friend and confidant Blake Belladonna. Well, actually, she had intellectually considered it and understood it could happen, but never imagined it would. Blake, with her feline nature, was often a little nocturnal; going to bed later than everyone else on the team. But to see her standing there, looking somehow both concerned and disappointed, this scared Yang far more than any deadly situation she had ever faced. Her heart first sank into her stomach then immediately began to race like it was trying to escape. Completely stunned, all she could do was stand there, wide eyed, and stare.

Blake, of course, was not stunned. “Hello Yang,” she replied, taking a half step toward her busty golden haired best friend. “I’m glad you’re back safe.”

Swallowing hard, Yang tried to find her tongue. Suddenly, all the drying cum on her skin itched like a thousand crawling ants. “W-What are you doing, Blake? I know you’re usually up late, but…”

Blake took another half step. Yang resisted retreat. “I was waiting,” she continued. “For you. When you weren’t back when you normally are I got really worried. I considered going out to look for you, but I knew you could take care of yourself. So instead I resolved to wait at the door. I’ve been really anxious.” Another step forward and now Yang could count the worry lines on her face. A cold pit of guilt formed in her gut.

She swallowed again. “I am so sorry Blake that I made you worry like that. I just got caught up in something. Next time though I’ll be better. It won’t happen again, I swear.”

Blake took a long sniff right next to Yang, who bit her lip, trying to hold things together. She turned, locking eyes with Yang. “Tell me, Yang, and please do so truthfully. Have you been whoring yourself?”

And just like that, Yang broke.

Tears welling in her eyes, Yang fell forward, collapsing into the younger girl’s arms. Blake staggered a little, not expecting it, but quickly wrapped her arms around Yang. Feeling safe in her arms, Yang began to cry, little sniffles which turned into ragged sobs as she started to spill her heart. “I’m so sorry Blake, I’m so sorry. I really am. I have been whoring myself. It was the only way to make money fast enough! You’ve seen how it’s working, how much better off we are!”

A tighter squeeze from Blake cut her off there. “Shh,” Blake soothed, hugging tight. “Come, let’s head to my room. We can talk there.” She then half led; half carried Yang through the house to her own room on the first floor. It was roughly the same as Yang’s, just without an attached bathroom. Blake set Yang down on the bed, then sat beside her. “I can see why you feel that way Yang, and I can’t deny that it’s helping, but why? Why selling yourself? Why go that far?”

“Because,” Yang continued to sob. “I needed to protect you all. I always said that I would do anything for everyone, and when things got tough it seemed like it was finally time to step up.”

“But why, Yang!?” Blake prodded further. “Why hide that sort of thing!?”

“Because!” Yang matched her raised volume. “Because…because…because I love you! Because I’ve always loved you!. And I don’t mean the way I love Weiss or Nora or Jaune or the other team members, or the way I love Ruby or Uncle Qrow; I mean I really love you, Blake Belladonna! And I always will!”

Deafening silence met Yang’s pronouncement. Her heart had now been laid bare and it stunned both of them. One heartbeat passed. Then two. Then three. Yang heard Blake take a breath and closed her eyes, bracing for what she knew was coming.

“Yang Xiao-Long, you’re a massive, fucking dumbass!” Blake said tersely, surprising Yang a little. What surprised her more though was when Blake leaned in, pressing her lips to hers. They were soft and supple, seeming to mold themselves to Yang’s like they were meant to be there. She could taste the cinnamon from her lip gloss and smell strawberries from her shampoo. Mixed in was Blake’s natural scent as a cat Faunus; the sort of slight earthy musk one associated with animals. All this relaxed Yang, who sank into the kiss, returning it. Her eyes closed slowly as her arms went around Blake.

To Blake, however, the kiss had a different flavor. Yang’s lips tasted mostly of salt, but with two distinct variations. There was the taste of tears, the ones that had been freely running down her face since the confession outside. Underneath that was a male saltiness that Blake knew from experience was semen. In fact, the scent of that was almost overpowering to Blake’s sensitive nose. But she didn’t care. It was enough just to know that it was Yang she was kissing. And while this wasn’t necessarily how she envisioned it happening, it was a dream come true.

When the girls broke apart, it had felt like an eternity had passed between them. In reality it had been about ten seconds, but both were breathing hard. Eyes opened, and their gazes locked again, the air electric. Silence stretched yet again until Yang broke it with a whisper. “Blake…does this mean…?

Blake leaned forward, resting her forehead on Yang’s. She kissed her cheek softly again before replying also in a whisper. “Yes, it does. I love you too. I have for a long time. And I wish that I had realized it sooner.” They looked into each other’s eyes a moment longer before leaning in together, pressing their lips together in another kiss.

This was one of those slow burn kisses; the kind that start soft and gentle before heating up into something harder. They scooted further onto the bed, laying down together. Yang found herself on her back, Blake on top, arms locked firmly behind her neck while they made out. Being bust to bust now, each could feel the other’s nipples rub against theirs through their shirts. Yang’s of course was thin, designed to be removed, and Blake was small enough that she rarely wore a bra unless going out. Yang soon found herself gasping in pleasure; she was just the slightest bit overstimulated from earlier, making every part of her body super sensitized. The lightest brush of her friend’s knee against her pussy was enough to make her twitch.

Blake wasted no time when Yang’s mouth opened. The scent of sex on Yang was just too intoxicating for her, drawing out some of her more animalistic instincts. With her entire face pure crimson, and her body heating up quickly, she slipped her tongue into her best friend’s mouth. Yang, becoming more aroused with every passing second, reciprocated eagerly. She slid her tongue along Blake’s, rubbing it, curling around it, and finally sucking on it. When she heard Blake whimper, she smirked. Her hands slid down Blake’s back now, nails scraping slightly as she came to her firm rear. Blake couldn’t help but moan when she squeezed and slapped it. For that matter, neither could Yang. While she wasn’t exactly lacking in the ass department, the Bellabooty™ was something everyone was jealous of. And now here she was, squeezing and spanking it much to the delight of Blake. That she was able to give her friend and the woman she loves so much pleasure made Yang shiver with delight.

“Is it just me, or is it hot in here?” The words had never sounded more like a corny pick-up line than now as Blake said them, but in the moment it was a genuine question. All the kissing along with Yang playing with her ass had made her body heat up to boiling. And her clothes, oh her clothes felt so restrictive. After about another minute, Blake couldn’t take it anymore and reached down, grabbing the hem of her white shirt. In pulling it up and off, Blake let her firm B to C cups bounce out. Yang resisted her first temptation upon seeing them, which was to lean up and take one in her mouth.

She instead seized the moment and twisted, flipping them over so she was the one pinning the cat girl down. Blake cried out as she did so, back hitting the bed hard. “No, it’s fucking smoking in here,” Yang joked in reply. “You are gorgeous though. So gorgeous.” She reached down, cupping her friend’s blushing cheek before trailing her hand down to her breast. Yang just gave a light squeeze though before drawing her hand back and whipping her tube top off. Shorts too; if she got her way those wouldn’t be needed. Blake, who had seen Yang naked before, was stunned at the sight with all her new feelings. Fresh heat surged within her, pooling between her legs and making her drip. Feeling no small amount of awe, she reached up, moving her hand hesitantly toward Yang’s breast. Yang grabbed it when it began to tremble, bringing it the rest of the way to touch her. Now it was her turn to feel a new surge of arousal with her friend getting ready to fondle her.

Yang kept Blake’s hand to her breast now as she made herself comfortable. She spread her legs a little, shifting around to straddle her. This put the two of them crotch to crotch; if Yang moved her hips at all it would cause her pussy to rub against Blake’s. She leaned over now, grinning down at Blake’s blushing form. “Please,” she moaned, squeezing Blake’s hand. “Touch me. I want to feel you in ways I’ve only dreamed about.” Blake, looking up, could only nod shyly as she began to grope her. She let out a quiet moan herself at how soft and alluring Yang’s skin was, unable to help from reaching out with her other hand for the free one. She squeezed and squished, occasionally mashing her palm against Blake’s nipples. Those two hard nubs stood proudly at attention, begging Blake to taste them. Yang gasped when she did; the gentle sensation of Blake’s fangs on such a sensitive place was electric. Her whole body tingled when Blake began to suck, causing her hips to start bucking. Bare pussy met clothed; and the friction created made both go faster.

They went at each other like this for several minutes now; the ferocity of their rubbing making the bed squeak and rock. Yang had her head thrown back, mouth agape while Blake had hers buried in Yang’s cleavage. Eventually though the desperate pair broke apart, each gasping for breath. Unable to make a coherent thought in her lust, Yang lunged for Blake, aiming to tear off her pants. Blake, of course, made no attempt to stop her; rather lifting her hips to assist. Pants and soaked panties hit the floor then, discarded. Unlike before, Blake felt no shame at being so exposed. She had but one desire: to share her body with the one she loves.

In fact, she spread her legs gracefully now, inviting Yang between them. Yang licked her lips as Blake’s pink slit came into view with it’s perfectly groomed patch of hair. The patch was shaped like a triangle, point down as if directing people toward the prize. Yang’s breath caught as she came close to it; she thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, especially with the gently glistening trails around it which betrayed Blake’s arousal. “Mmmm~,” she groaned, dragging her fingers down Blake’s leg. “Looks so delicious.”

“Th-Then what are you waiting for,” moaned Blake in reply. She reached her own fingers down, spreading it slightly for her partner.

“An open invitation.” Grinning, Yang then dived in headfirst, dragging her nails across Blake’s thigh. Blake’s sex smelt very strongly of her arousal, something that had Yang salivating. That, and the soft mewls that she heard as she planted gentle kisses up her thighs. She kissed all around Blake’s pussy, making her twitch in frustration. Her tongue danced lightly over Blake’s slit, breath hot and heavy.

“Yang,” Blake panted. “Please. Don’t tease me any longer.” Reaching down, she placed her hand on Yang’s head firmly.

“Aww. But you’re so cute like this Blake.” Yang teased her verbally now, in addition to her fingers. The way Blake squirmed under her touch was just so, so fun. The gentle hip rolling, the soft twitching, muttered curses of frustration; they all made her smile. She could get just the barest hint of Blake’s flavor from the small amounts of slick that were dribbling out. Needing more, she began to swipe her tongue across Blake’s entrance; up, down, left, right; swirling the tip around the folds. There was just so much she wanted to explore.

However, soon enough Yang couldn’t take it anymore. Fun as teasing was, she was having her own craving to just shove her tongue as deep into Blake as she possibly could. For the last couple minutes her hand had been between her own thighs, working away to try and relieve some steam. Pulling her head back a little, Yang took in a breath before going back. She stuck her face close to Blake’s slit as she could, gave it a little kiss, then slipped her tongue in far as it could. There was a certain satisfaction she had when Blake’s hips bucked into her face, along with hearing a gasp. Moaning now into Blake, she began to lick and swirl her tongue around inside, encouraged by the pressure from the fingers on her head. She tried to go nice and slow, make the moment sweet, but with how addicting Blake tasted she couldn’t help using her full force.

Blake, on the receiving end of this tongue lashing, could barely do anything due to the waves of pleasure crashing into her brain. She couldn’t see; tears had pooled long ago. She couldn’t breathe; every attempt just came out a gasp. She couldn’t move; Yang held her too tightly. All she could do was hold Yang’s head, grope her own breasts, and hump Yang’s face. Her thighs came around now, locking in like a vice. With every pass of Yang’s tongue she could feel the pleasure inside tightening, coiling into a knot in her stomach. Never once had she suspected that Yang would be so good at this; if she didn’t do something soon she would cum first, before even properly tasting her lover. And that would be a shame.

So with great effort, Blake pulled back from Yang, grunting aloud with the effort. Yang, stunned at being pulled away from her meal, couldn’t recover before Blake tackled her. Blake, now on top, positioned herself so that she was sitting on Yang’s face with hers pointed toward Yang’s pussy. Slowly, she lowered herself all the way while purring. “You’re gorgeous yourself, Yang,” she said, opening her mouth for the first lick. “In every view.” Then she bent the rest of the way down, dragging her tongue over Yang’s swollen slit.

Salt was, of course, the first thing that Blake could taste down there. Yang had been creampied a great many times earlier in the day, so as Blake began to eat her out that was all she could taste. Some of the cum was still in there; evidenced by the big globs of white goo Blake was able to scoop up with her tongue and swallow. But underneath it all was the tangy sweet taste of her lover, and Blake dug hard with her tongue to get at it. She thrust, lapped, swirled; did as much with her tongue as she could. Nosing around, she found Yang’s clit and began to suck at it, hoping the extra arousal would cause her fluids to gush out which would bring more of the pussy taste that she sought. She did her best to concentrate, though with Yang behind her having also found a clit to suck there wasn’t much to say about that.

Having found their position, both Yang and Blake went at each other hard. The ordinarily noncompetitive Blake now found herself doing everything she could to win the race to orgasm. She didn’t know how or why, but something deep inside her said that she shouldn’t be the one to cum first. And with the same thing speaking to Yang, both of them just kept licking and sucking and biting hard as they dare in order to drive the other off the edge. Soon they were both trembling, bodies tensed as they tried to mind over matter the pleasure waves threatening to overpower them. It was so unfortunate to Blake, though, that her friend had just spent the last near month getting touched and fucked multiple times a week. Yang’s experience as a whore gave her just the smallest amount more endurance. Blake actually cursed before the orgasm tore through her, making her white out as she shook. Yang came not a second later, the sight of Blake’s orgasm triggering her own.

Exhausted and out of breath, once the two of them came down from their high they curled up together. Satisfied smiles graced both faces as they gazed at each other while cuddling.

“I love you, Blake Belladonna,” Yang murmured, stroking her hair.

“I love you too, Yang Xiao Long,” Blake whispered back, nuzzling against her.

They shared one last soft kiss before falling asleep, still very naked.


	9. The Day After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to RWBY, such as characters or locations
> 
> What it do everyone?? I'd like to apologize for taking so long. But college was a pain and depression is a bitch. And I'm not exactly satisfied but it's been long enough since I updated, with the chapter getting too long as well. So enjoy this, next chapter will be more Blake.
> 
> Also MHA fans stay tuned for a new project of mine. Those who can't stand ntr/cheating though miss the new project.

Chapter 9

When Yang woke with a start the next morning, there was a brief moment of panic. Still slightly groggy, she didn’t immediately recognize the room. But when she saw Blake curled up next to her and felt the sheets against her naked body the events of the previous day came rushing back all at once. She’d become even more of a full-blown whore by actually having intercourse for money. Blake had caught her when she’d come home. She had confessed to Blake. Then they had mildly awkward but extremely passionate sex. The memory of it made her smile.

Blake then kicked out in her sleep, jolting Yang back to reality. She looked down, gazing fondly at the dark haired cat Faunus beside her. It was such a relief to have told her secret. And she was just as glad that Blake returned her feelings. Reaching out, she stroked Blake’s hair, making her shiver in her sleep. She hoped that Blake would understand the need for continued discretion; just because she had told Blake didn’t mean she was ready to let everyone know. Perhaps even she could convince her to join.

She stayed there, watching, quite content to play with her new girlfriend’s hair. At least, she hoped that was true. There hadn’t been much talking last night after a certain point; sure Blake had said that she loved her, but that didn’t necessarily mean that she wanted to start dating. They had to think about the team dynamic and how a relationship would work. It’s not like dating – and marrying – a teammate is unheard of; after all, Ruby and Yang herself were the products of such a relationship. But Huntsman work is very stressful and would put strain on any relationship. They’d have a lot to work out if they tried this.

Yang now felt Blake stir under her hand, her eyes slowly coming open. Blake rolled over a little as she sat up, giving a little kitty yawn. Turning her head, Yang could see the little bit of confusion at her presence in her bed, but just gave a soft smile. Yang scooted in a little, pressing close to the still sleepy Blake. “Morning sleepyhead,” she greeted cheerfully. “Sleep well after last night?”

Blake, leaning up against Yang and cuddling her, gave a yawn. “Yeah, actually. Better than I have in weeks.” She half turned so that she could look up at Yang. “It was so relaxing to have you in bed next to me. I felt completely safe.”

Yang couldn’t stop her blush. “I’m glad you feel that way. So, ah, about last night…and how I said I love you…and you said you love me…” She looked off to the side now, away, still a little afraid. There was so much on the line that she could feel her heart pound. Frankly, she’d rather be fighting a pack of Ursai right now. “Does this mean that we’re…?”

Laughter shook Blake’s body for a second, making Yang frown. Blake, noticing, leaned up to plant a kiss on her cheek. “Sorry, I couldn’t help it. Seeing you act all shy is just so cute. You’re so strong and tough, but it’s nice to see your soft side too.” She sat straighter, clearing her throat a little. “Does last night mean we’re dating? I don’t know…do you want it to? I just want to be on the same page as you. I love you, and nothing would make me happier than to be your girlfriend, but if you want last night to be just a one-time, just messing around, high emotions got the better of us thing, I think I could make that work.” Now she turned so she could look Yang in the eyes. “I know this team is important to you and if you think “Us” would be a distraction, I’ll let it lie. Whatever will make you happiest.”

Blake’s words made the breath catch in Yang’s chest. She struggled, forcing herself to let it out. Even after everything, she had harbored a fear of being rejected. That Blake said she was for this blew her away. She squeezed her eyes tightly for a minute, doing her best not to cry as she replied, “Blake…I want to be your girlfriend too. I really do.”

“Then it’s settled. We’re dating.” Blake smiled brightly as she leaned up, now kissing her girlfriend. The sight of Yang’s crimson face when she broke away though pulled another bubble of laughter from her. “You are really cute when you blush like that, you know.”

When that, unsurprisingly, made Yang blush more, Blake laughed again, which the infectious nature of made Yang laugh. Both stopped after a moment though. Blake looked up at Yang again when she went really quiet, curious. Something about her eyes said this was really serious. She waited for Yang to speak, knowing that any questions would likely be forestalled. Clearly there was still something on Yang’s mind.

There was, of course, something big on her mind. Yang was quiet for a long while as she tried to gather her thoughts. Where should she start? If, honestly, she should start at all; was it really right to bring Blake into her new life? She had admitted as much that she had begun all this with the intention of protecting Blake. And the fact that they were now dating only made that desire stronger. Still, though, Blake had accepted her and her feelings, and had promised to support her and face things together. With that in mind, she took in a long breath to calm herself before speaking. “Hey Blake…so…you know that I’m a whore, right?”

Blake’s eyebrow came up. “Yes, I do. I mean, you explicitly told me. What about it?”

Another breath. “Well…things have been kinda rough lately. Big crowds. Lots of customers. Sometimes more than a dozen.”

A nod from Blake. “Uh huh. That’s why you’ve been coming back later and later, I’m sure.”

A nod in reply from Yang. “So, uh, I’ve been thinking…well, I’ve been thinking that it would be really nice to…have some help. You know, a second person to take some of the load. The faster everyone is satisfied, the sooner I’d be able to come home.” A long pause now. Yang brushed some hair back from her face. “Would you…be that person?” That she licked her lips after and wouldn’t meet Blake’s eyes betrayed her nerves. There was no telling how she would react.

At first, because she didn’t have any reaction, it seemed to Yang that Blake hadn’t even heard her. She had opened her mouth again, to repeat, when Blake let out a yelp. It was the cutest, highest pitch realization Yang had ever heard. Blake’s hands were covering her face, but between her fingers it was the brightest scarlet. She tried to speak, but nothing really coherent could be understood. After a few minutes of this sputtering, though, Blake finally drew in a breath and collected her thoughts. Blowing it out, she looked back at Yang. “Sorry. I, uh, I guess I wasn’t expecting that. Caught me off guard.” She paused again to gather. “You really want me to join you? To…whore with you?”

Yang blew out a breath of her own and looked up. “No, I don’t. To put it bluntly. As I admitted last night, I started whoring partially to protect you. But I really don’t think I can keep up. I just got gangfucked by five or six guys and it was so exhausting. So having someone else to share would take some pressure off.”

Her mind whirling, Blake replied, “Have you asked anyone else?”

Yang shook her head. “You’re the only one who knows I even do it. And even if, you would be the only one I’d trust to come with me right now. Weiss I’m sure would see it as beneath her, can’t really say I know Nora well enough, and Ruby…”

Blake took her hand now, holding it tightly. Both of them appreciated the warmth. “I know. I know. And I can hardly believe this, but…yes. I’ll do it. I’ll come with you.”

“Haven’t you already cum with me though?” Yang couldn’t resist the shitty joke. Both of them erupted in laughter, causing a break in the heavy conversation while they caught their breath. “But seriously, thanks Blake. It’s going to be such a huge relief to have you with me.”

“You’ll have to teach me though,” Blake responded. “I don’t know the first thing about whoring.”

“Oh trust me, you’ll be okay.” Yang rubbed her back now. “But for now, let’s hit breakfast.” With Blake’s nod, they both got up and dressed. They had spent so much time now working things out, but it was finally time to get on with the day.

At breakfast they told the rest what happened. Not everything; they obviously left out any mentions of last night and the fact that Yang had been whoring. Also that they had sex; that was their own business and frankly with the noises they had made neither would have been surprised if everyone knew anyway. There were mixed reactions to the news of being a couple; some, like Weiss and Nora, said they knew all along. Jaune, ever the clueless one, was shocked. With everyone being so supportive however any residual nervousness about their status completely melted away. It felt so good to have friends like theirs. They both knew how lucky they were.

Throughout breakfast Blake and Yang had been giving each other looks. For the others, they were just the loving looks of a new couple enjoying each other’s company in a way they hadn’t before, but the reality was something else. Yang, much as she professed Blake’s readiness to whore, still knew of things to do. For one: clothes shopping. There might not be an official uniform, but Yang would be damned before she let Blake go in what she was wearing. It was unacceptably covering. So once breakfast was over Yang immediately dragged her to the store. It took an embarrassed Blake about an hour to finally settle on something.

Blake’s final whore outfit ended up being something really simple but elegant. She had a white V-neck crop top with a dark grey pleated miniskirt. The crop top was form fitting; it showed off the shape of her bust quite clearly. She also wasn’t wearing a bra; much like Yang she recognized that she would be spending more time without one than with and decided to forgo. However, given the length of the skirt she had protested passing on panties, citing that if it were too windy she would expose her bare ass. When Yang had laughed, saying that was kind of the point, her whole face had gone bright scarlet. It seemed much too embarrassing, but eventually Yang convinced her to relent.

Once Blake’s outfit had been sorted, Yang took Blake back to the house. There wasn’t much time before they had to go work and she kind of wanted a shower. Yang turned toward her girlfriend as she closed the door behind them, asking if she wanted to join her for a shower. Blake’s eyes lit up at the suggestion, eagerly following.

Letting out a sigh as she stepped in, Blake smiled as the hot water poured over her. She was grateful for the invitation; the drumming of the water as it hit the floor was soothing, helping to calm the thoughts that had been racing since that morning. While she wasn’t going to back down, there was still a lot to come to terms with. She looked down, examining her own body. Perhaps because she was preparing to share it, but somehow it seemed different. Her perspective seemed skewed, outside herself. Would people really pay her for it?

Yang’s light touch broke her train of thought. She tilted her head back, glancing over. “Yes?”

“Just wanted to pass the soap.” Yang’s reply was upbeat as she pressed the bar into her hand.

Blake gave some muttered thanks, beginning to wash herself. She paid extra attention to her ass and pussy, figuring that it would be important to be thoroughly clean. A weight settled on her as she finished; by the soft sensation pressing into her back it had to be Yang. Curious, Blake tilted her head back again, smiling at her girlfriend.

Yang’s breasts pressed into Blake’s back a little more as she shifted, the sensation making her shiver a little before she spoke. “How are you holding up?

Blake took in a breath, pausing to answer accurately. “I’m…okay. Nervous. I mean, it’s my first time after all.” Yang’s eyes widened for a split second before Blake went on to correct her. “Not actual first time! You know, first time with someone other than…someone who is a stranger. And it’s making me nervous.”

Leaning down, Yang pressed a kiss to Blake’s cheek. “I get it. I was nervous too when I started.” She moved her arms to encircle Blake, rubbing along her sides softly. Comfortingly, she hoped.

Blake cocked her head to the side, turning around to face Yang. “So what did you do? How did you get over the nerves?” Leaning forward now, she pressed her face against Yang’s shoulder.

Yang closed her eyes for a minute, just savoring their closeness. The steam of the shower seemed to have soaked into her, making her body glow with a warmth. “I thought of you,” she replied softly. “And Ruby, and Weiss, and I suppose Jaune, Nora, and Ren, but mostly of you. How this was something that would be protecting you. Like I said before.” Blake was silent after that, just digesting the information. Yang continued then, murmuring, “And then, something else happened to make it all easier.”

At that Blake’s head tilted upwards, confusion evident on her face. “What could possibly make whoring yourself easier?”

A grin formed on Yang’s face at the question. Reaching out, she first cupped Blake’s breast before sliding the hand down her body. Blake shivered at the touch, especially as the fingers came to her entrance. She couldn’t help but bite her lip as Yang began to rub her. “Sex is amazing. It doesn’t matter by who, or where, or when, or why, but sex is amazing. And getting paid for it makes it even better.”

The whimper that came from Blake was so cute. She squirmed in Yang’s arms, back arching a little. “A-Ah~ I-I s-see…”

“Pleasure is addictive, Blake. Your body responds to it no matter who gives it to you.” As Yang spoke she slipped two fingers inside, pressing her thumb to Blake’s clit. The gasp that came from Blake drove a shiver down her own spine too. “Of course, the pleasure from touching or being touched by someone you love is a thousand times better. But believe me, when you come with me to my alley, you will experience pleasure beyond anything you thought imaginable.”

As Yang began to stir up her insides, smoothly gliding her fingers in and out and curling them, Blake could only shudder in her girlfriend’s arms. Her arms were wrapped around Yang’s neck, gripping tightly to stay upright as the pleasure weakened her knees. Occasional mewls escaped her lips, forced out by Yang’s expert massaging of her most sensitive areas. She collapsed further into Yang’s arms, pushing them both against the shower wall. Along with the pleasure, a sense of safety washed over Blake. She was always safe in Yang’s arms.

Blake rested with her eyes closed while Yang toyed with her, waiting until she was done before looking up. Turning the embrace into a deeper hug, she whispered quietly into Yang’s breast. “Thank you, Yang. That calmed me down a lot. I’m so ready to do this.”

The famous charming Yang grin flashed down at her. “I know you are. And you’re going to be a hit. C’mon, let’s finish up.”


	10. The Two Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still do not own RWBY or any of the characters, locations, and the like depicted.
> 
> TEN THOUSAND YEARS...will give you such a crick in the neck! Of course it hasn't actually been that long since I updated, but it sure feels that way to me. This one took quite a bit for sure, but let's just blame it on the general shittiness of 2020. Anyway, have this little number here. Call it a late Christmas present or early New Years present. I know not when the next update will be, but let me just say...things might get a little chilly.
> 
> I will be dropping my MHA fic for a while to work on something decidedly more public-facing, but it likely won't be forever.
> 
> Take care, and may 2021 be better for all.

Chapter 10

Now that they were fresh and clean, both girls felt much more happy. The warm water had soothed their spirits as well as their bodies while they prepared for this new adventure together. Towards the end, when both had scrubbed any dirt and sweat off, Yang had produced a razor for them to shave with. She was shaving every two days now that she had started having sex for money. Clients had regularly told her how much they appreciated that she was entirely smooth down there. But Blake on the other hand, being a Faunus, meant that her growth was accelerated. Yang helped her, though, just as Blake helped Yang, speeding up the process immensely. Being face to face with her girlfriend’s pussy was difficult though; they would absolutely be late if she stopped to eat her out, no matter how much she craved it. But she restrained herself, gently tidying the sides of Blake’s triangle with long, smooth strokes.

It didn’t take nearly the same time after to get presentable. Stepping out, they dried off quickly with towels before dressing in their whore uniforms. Yang did make up for both of them. Nothing too overwhelming; just some lipstick, eyeliner, and eyeshadow to highlight their features. Once the finishing touches were done, Yang grabbed Blake and dragged her in front of the mirror to examine themselves.

Yang beamed back at her reflection. “Damn we look good! Holy shit. I’d fuck me in a heartbeat.”

Blake, embarrassed, clung to Yang’s arm with her ears slightly flattened. “It feels like too much.”

Letting out a laugh, Yang patted her head. “Trust me. You’re perfect.”

With that done, the girls were ready to head on out. They took one last check to make sure nothing was out of place before slipping out silently. Both of their hearts thudded loudly during the walk; Yang from the excitement of sharing and Blake from residual nerves. But both were eager to see what would happen.

As they approached, the girls could see that a crowd had gathered. It was nothing unusual to Yang, but at the sight Blake’s eyes went wide. She stopped a little short, reaching up and tugging on Yang’s sleeve. “That’s the size of the groups you please? There’s so many of them!”

Yang’s head tilted as she considered. “Truth be told, it’s a little small.” Given that she was facing forward, she missed Blake’s face draining of all color.

Pressing forward through the crowd, Yang began to show Blake around. Even from yesterday, Yang’s most loyal clients had made further improvements to the space in the pursuit of the discounts she had mentioned. In the back where the shadows gathered someone had strung a curtain on a horizontal pole so that there would be some privacy. Past that, the entire area had been vigorously cleaned to the point where it was better than the visible street. Cushions on mats covered the ground, softening the pavement. Off in a corner sat a roughshod bed, clearly jury-rigged by someone with quick hands. Really, such a far cry from where she had started.

In fact, it was so much more comfortable than what Blake had been expecting that she couldn’t help but comment on it. She picked up a cushion, glancing back at Yang as she said, “This is really where you go? I thought you said you worked in an alleyway.”

“I do,” Yang replied. “And this is it. But ever since I started offering discounts as a reward for fixing this place up guys have been tripping over themselves to make it nice.”

“That’s wild.” Blake set the cushion back where she found it on the ground. “Guess guys will do anything for cheap pussy.” Yang only gave a shrug in response.

Reaching out now, Yang placed a hand on Blake’s shoulder. Blake looked up at this, meeting her eyes. She breathed out a sigh, trying to calm her mind and think of the right words to say. This would be Blake’s last chance to avoid involvement and she wanted that to be crystal clear.

“Blake,” she began. “Thank you for coming out here with me. And for saying that you’d help me. But I can tell you’re nervous still. So if you want to leave, you can. There will be no judgement on my end. You didn’t really know what you were agreeing to back at the house.”

Blake put her hand on top of Yang’s. She stroked the back with her thumb absently, giving a smile in return. “I may not have known but I made my choice all the same. I made it when I joined this team and I made it again when I fell in love with you. I won’t back down. We’ve been in over our heads before and you know what we did? Faced it proudly. This isn’t any different. I love you. We’re in this together.” Pushing up on to her toes, Blake pressed her lips to Yang’s in a quick kiss.

Reassured now, Yang turned as she stepped back. “Alright then. Let’s go meet the clients.” Taking Blake’s hand gently, the two walked together back where the men were gathered, brushing the curtain aside again as they passed through. When Yang felt Blake squeeze her hand she smiled and gave a squeeze back.

The men had all been chatting amongst themselves while this had been happening, curious why their favorite buxom blonde had brought the raven-haired girl to their sanctum. The question of who she was flew around multiple times, but of course only Yang had the answer. Thus they all looked at her expectantly when she came out, quieting down instantly. It was a little intimidating.

Yang quietly cleared her throat with a cough. A wave of nervousness sent a shiver down her spine, but she forced it down quickly. She scanned the crowd once before starting. “Welcome everyone, glad to see you all again!” Yang said cheerfully. She paused in case the crowd responded. There were a few muttered greetings but for the most part everyone was silent. They wanted to know what was going on. “I’m sure you all saw that I’ve got a friend with me. Well, more than a friend, but I’ll get to that.”

That drew a little more buzz, especially as Yang pulled Blake forward. Blake smiled what she hoped was confidently, relaxing as Yang pulled her into a hug. “This is Kitty,” she continued, giving a stage name for Blake. “She’s my girlfriend. But don’t worry, she’s not here to steal me away from all of you. Quite the opposite, in fact. From now on she will be joining me.”

The silence that followed was not the reaction either of them had predicted. Blake suddenly felt very self-conscious; following the announcement every eye must be on her. Her clothes felt very itchy and tight. Was her hair too long or too short? Were her boobs too big or too small? Sweat beaded on her palms and her face turned beet red as every insecurity came rushing in to fill the space, magnified by every person there. She clutched Yang’s hand tighter, hoping to stop it from trembling.

Fortunately, Yang was quick to rescue the scene. Keeping the one hand tight, she very carefully pulled Blake’s shirt up so her breasts spilled out. “Isn’t she a beauty? Silky soft hair, super sensitive tits, an ass that doesn’t quit, she’s quite the package. And she’s quite skilled with her tongue, a fact that I can personally attest to~” Yang purred the words with a seductive smile. She was having a lot of fun introducing Blake.

Silence again followed the words, but the previous tension was absent. A moment passed before both of the girls realized that everyone was waiting for Blake to speak. Flushing pink again, Blake swallowed as she tried to think of what to say. Her throat felt so dry. Eventually, she managed to squeak out, “Hi everyone, my name is Kitty. It’s a pleasure to meet my girlfriend Flame’s companions. I hope we can all have some naughty fun together.” Once again she curled her lips up in what she hoped was a sexy smirk, running her tongue over them.

Stepping forward again, Yang whistled sharply to draw the crowd’s attention. She cleared her throat before continuing to speak. “Now that you have become acquainted with my lovely girlfriend, let me let you all know how this is going to work. Since Kitty is new to this whole business, until she has a chance to establish herself she will be priced exactly the same as I am.” Yang paused there so that the crowd could digest this before continuing. “That being said however, today is special. With it being her first time as a whore, and with a stranger, we have decided to do a little auction. That’s right; anyone who wants can bid on the chance to be the first stranger cock inside her pussy. And that comes with some special privileges – the right to use any hole you want and the ability to cream her without paying extra.”

Yang’s pronouncement set the crowd abuzz. An auction was a switch in the system; until then they had been paying flat prices and everyone had her equally. But the given rarity of the prize in front of them surely meant bids would skyrocket. The only thing that would have made the morsel more delectable was if Blake had been a complete virgin, but no one was complaining. They turned their attention back to Blake now, sizing her up.

While Yang had been speaking, Blake had kept her gaze elsewhere. It felt safer to look anywhere but the intimidating crowd. As that ended though, Blake began to feel eyes on her. She turned slowly, still a little nervous to meet any of their eyes. She couldn’t help but flush under their gaze. They were staring at her like she was a piece of meat set out for their enjoyment; something Blake was used to but not at this scale.

This felt different, too. Normally Blake would be repulsed to be looked at in such a manner. Her people had always been looked down on and objectified, that going double for her as a woman. It had always left her feeling disgusted and angry and had been a large reason she had joined the White Fang when asked. But as she looked out over the expectant crowd she became aware of her body heating up. Warmth suffused her body, beginning in her core before pooling between her legs. Her thighs unconsciously pressed and rubbed together, and she could feel her nipples begin to stand up. The men looked hungry. And not just hungry, but hungry for her specifically. Their gaze tore into her, stripping away what little covering she still had to leave her bare before their ravenous desires. Visions shot through her mind, images of hands and mouths and cocks, defiling every part of her. She thought back to how Yang looked the other day and a shiver passed down her spine.

She couldn’t wait for it to start.

“Alright, let’s get started.” Yang’s voice cut sharply through Blake’s lustful haze, bringing her back to reality. Blinking, she shook her head and faced Yang, who continued speaking. Yang had a huge smile on her face. She hadn’t missed Blake’s moment. “We’ll start the bidding at the flat price – fifty lien. We’ll go up in increments of ten. I’ll be looking out for raised scrolls. Remember, this isn’t just for popping her prostitute cherry, you also get to be the first person to give Kitty some cream, inside and out.”

“Any chance you’ll let us see what we’re bidding on?” Yang put a finger to her chin thoughtfully as the voice came from the crowd. She glanced over at Blake, running her eyes over her outfit. With a mischievous smile she ducked behind Blake, wrapping her arms around her waist. Her hands rested there, toying with the band. Yang laid her head on Blake’s shoulder, grinning at the crowd as she said, “You want to see? Well, here’s a tease.” Bunching Blake’s skirt in her fingers, she grinned devilishly before flipping it up quickly. For about five seconds everyone in the crowd got to see her sleek and slightly puffy nether lips, her gently glistening thighs acting as evidence of her arousal. Blake gasped quietly at the unexpected exposure.

Yang had a look of smug satisfaction on her face. “Looks real tight, doesn’t it?” she purred. “Definitely something you want to experience. And don’t worry, you all will get the chance. But if you want first dibs…” She returned to her place now, looking out over the crowd with an eyebrow raised.

The auction, now started, went surprisingly smoothly. Yang and Blake had both expected the crowd to clamor, shouting loudly and wildly to be heard. But everyone present seemed to understand the need for order and let Yang call the auction without interruption. Scrolls were raised to indicate interest with the bid going to whomever was seen first. No one attempted to block or shove others in order to gain an advantage. All the same, there was an electric undercurrent, a tension: everyone wanted to be Blake’s first.

It only took minutes for the auction to end. Prices climbed quickly, soon becoming too high for people to comfortably continue. In its last moments it was a furious back and forth between a tall, broad shouldered man sporting a full beard and a thinner, lankier man with a scar over one eye. In some ways the bearded man resembled Blake’s father, a thought she quickly tried to drive from her mind. That wasn’t an image she needed if she were about to fuck him. The two bid so quickly that Yang had some trouble keeping up. Back and forth the two went, until…

“Six fifty to the man with the scar! Six fifty, six fifty, do I hear six sixty? Six sixty? Anyone, six sixty? You know how valuable this little kitty’s cunt is, you all saw how juicy and drippy. So do I hear six sixty? Anyone at all for six sixty? Okay, going once… she’s still up if you can do six sixty! Going twice…just ten lien more and maybe she’s yours! Going thrice…alright! Kitty’s first time belongs to the man with the scar over his eye for six hundred and fifty lien!” Yang beamed as she announced the auction’s end. Inwardly, Blake breathed a sigh of relief. This would be better.

“Okay,” Yang continued, still grinning wildly. This was arguably the most fun she has ever had while doing this, and the evening was still young. “Now with that, we can get to what I’m sure you all came here for. Go ahead boys; whip em out. And I don’t just mean your scrolls.” As the men all faithfully lined up to pay she slid a hand down her thigh to discreetly rub herself. She couldn’t help it; the sound of money rolling in just made her so wet these days. As did the sight of so many guys eager to fuck her senseless.

It was remarkable, her transformation. Where Yang once would have ignored the stares and whispers directed at her, these days she craved them. Every lustful glance from a man or woman she passed gave her a tingle in her core. She would look at them out of the corner of her eye and wonder if they would fantasize about her that night. How many orgasms had her mere image commanded? The thought always got her going. Yang knew she had become an object of desire and adored it.

Blake was still feeling nervous about the whole ordeal. She still had butterflies in her stomach as she approached the scarred man. The one who had won her in the auction. Now there was a thought that made her buzz: she had been won. Like a trophy or a prize. By all means, such objectification should have disgusted her. But somehow, putting a numerical price on her body made her feel valuable. These men were willing to pay real money just to touch her! The energy of the crowd made her feel desirable. And that set her body humming.

Once she was in front of him, Blake looked up at him shyly. His face had a pleasant smile which did nothing to hide his naked lust. He was only a few inches taller than her, but the enormity of the situation made him seem much larger. Swallowing a lump of nerves, she gave a small smile back, twirling her hair. “Congratulations. You’re the winner,” she said as confidently as she could.

The cocky smile he flashed made her knees buckle a little. “I might have won the auction, but I think you’re going to be the real victor,” he said with a grin. Blake briefly closed her eyes as the man’s hand came down, cupping her chin. She nuzzled against it gently, smiling when his thumb brushed her cheek. The tenderness in the touch wasn’t what she had immediately expected. Turning her eyes upward, she draped her arms behind his neck. A shiver ran down her spine as their eyes met and their bodies touched.

Quickly, she tried to hide her reactions with a raised eyebrow. “And just what makes you say that?” she whispered to his neck.

“Oh you’ll find out.” She stiffened under his touch, pressing against him harder as he slid his hands down her body. As he grabbed her ass, she sucked in a deep breath through her nose. Her head swam as her sensitive nostrils were assaulted by his male scent. Blake could smell how much he wanted her. Desire like she had never felt before shot through her, making her grind her body against his. It was exhilarating.

The more Blake’s body heated up the more impatient she got. Soon enough what little friction she could get just from the heavy petting wasn’t enough, no matter how fast she moved. Every time his sizable bulge brushed against her she had to bite her lip, suppressing a gasp as her cunt throbbed. Thinking grew difficult. It was too much. She had to surrender herself.

Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore. The burning heat between her thighs demanded she attend his cock. Pulling back with a sweet kiss, Blake dragged a hand down his torso as she sank to her knees. She couldn’t stop her breath from hitching as she came eye level with his bulge. The perspective changed things; from down there it filled her vision. Tentatively, she reached out and cupped it with her hand. She could feel its strength as it strained against his pants. Licking her lips, she caressed it with uncertain fingers, tracing its shape. A muted heat tingled her palm pleasantly.

Sliding her hand upwards, Blake began to fish his cock out. She worked at his button with eager fingers, quickly loosening it. Eyes shining with anticipation, she yanked down his pants and underwear to let his cock swing out. However, there was just one thing she hadn’t considered, and it caught her by surprise.

“Eep!” That squeak was the sound Blake made when the man’s thick cock fell out. Once freed, it sprang forward, swinging down to smack her in the face. She quickly backed up a bit after, face burning in embarrassment. The man’s following chuckle only made it worse. As she glanced back over her mouth hung open in amazement. This man had the most impressive prick she had ever seen! A small feat given her only other experience was Adam, but still, it made her heart thud. Not only did he possess imposing length and girth, but his flared mushroom tip and gentle upwards curve made her palms sweaty. Blake considered herself a normally chaste person, able to keep her lust in check. However, the knowledge that the man’s swollen member was hard all for her brought forth an ache deep within, making her drip.

After about a minute Blake snapped out of her dazed staring. She focused her eyes on the throbbing dick in front of her, taking hold of the shaft. The bare skin felt hot under her fingers. Slowly and carefully she began to move her hand up and down the shaft, massaging it. Blake knew she was being shy about it. That the man probably was urging her to go faster. She was grateful that he didn’t say anything.

As time progressed though, Blake’s confidence grew. The tentative, clumsy strokes were soon replaced with more assertive ones. She smiled, looking up as her fingers glided over his shaft. It felt amazing, like it was meant to be in her hand. Precum leaked steadily as she worked, lubing his shaft, and improving the experience. Unconsciously she leaned in, shuffling closer. Blake caught herself licking her lips, too. She couldn’t help it; not when his cock smelled so good.

She was, however, not the only one to notice. The scarred man had been watching her keenly the entire time. He was impressed by her; the nervous energy she had before all but evaporated by the time she started to serve him. A natural-born submissive, he thought. Reaching down, he put a large hand on the back of Blake’s head and pushed her lips against his tip gently. The little gasp she let out at contact made the corner of his mouth curl in a smirk

Without missing a beat, Blake parted her lips and wrapped them around the bell end of the man’s dick. She then slid down further of her own accord, eager for more. His cock completely filled her mouth, resting heavy on her tongue and stretching her lips. It only took him moments to pass where Adam’s would have ended, and Blake coughed reflexively when he bumped the back of her throat. She stopped there, not wanting to push herself too much. Blake sucked in a quick breath through her nose, just like how Yang had told her, before starting to bob her head up and down. A gentle moan rose out of her as she rubbed her tongue against him, the man’s mildly salty taste enjoyable. Only about three quarters of his impressive prick had been able to fit in her mouth, but she wrapped her fingers around what was left to stroke it. It took her a couple minutes to find a rhythm, but as she settled in she glanced over to see how Yang was doing.

As it happened, Yang was in whore heaven. Surrounded by men to the point of barely being visible between them, she had been laid crossways on the ramshackle bed with her head and hips off the side. Every part of her was being used for pleasure; a cock in each hole made her airtight plus one in each hand and one between her tits. She flailed and thrashed like a sexual machine, kept oiled by the copious amounts of semen both in and on her. The men rotated around her like clockwork, making sure she was always completely full. The sight of it inspired Blake, who then moved her other hand to her pussy and began to rub.

Blake didn’t end up sucking the scarred man’s cock for very long. She could have; the pungent taste was really quite delectable and the way it filled her throat was wonderful. Her rhythmic motion was soothing, and she loved the way every now and then his shaft would twitch and his heavy balls would tense. She found herself excitedly anticipating his release, hoping with each passing moment that his cock would explode and fill her mouth with creamy cum. She had matched the rhythm of her teasing with that of her sucking, steadily pumping two fingers in and out of her snatch, which leaked onto the floor between them. This was something she would be happy to do for hours.

But the scarred man had other plans, evidenced by the way he pulled out of her throat. Blake shot him a look, the question in it answered by the way he hauled her off the ground and pushed her face first against the nearby wall. She cried out, taken by surprise at the way he handled her. “W-What are you--?” she started, cut off by the way the man mounted her. Her heart began to race as she felt his tip at her entrance. Instinctively, she raised her hips, making it easier for him to penetrate her. His breath tickled her ear as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear. “You’re a good cocksucker, Kitty,” he grumbled, one hand massaging her breast. “Almost too good. And I paid a lot of money to dump my load in your cunt.” The words arced down her spine like electricity, making her entire body tingle. Her only reply was a low, breathy moan.

Blake tensed as she felt the man rub himself against her, her lips opening eagerly for his tip.

And then he pushed himself inside her, and her mind blanked. Her entire body curled inward; back arching more, fingers grasping at the brick, legs spreading just a bit more. A soundless scream was pulled from her open mouth as he split her open. That she had gone so long without meant she could feel every veiny inch as it stretched her, hugged tight by her folds. Her legs trembled so much that she was glad for the support of the wall. Blake was left breathless and with only one thought in her head: if it felt this good just from being penetrated, what would being fucked be like?

She didn’t have to wait long to find out. Once the scarred man had most of his cock inside her he moved his hands to her hips, gripping them tightly as he started to thrust. He started slowly, mostly just rocking back and forth, but as she started to loosen he sped up. Leaning in again, Blake felt her body get squished against the wall as he growled in her ear. “Fucking hell, Kitty, you’ve got a cunt like a vice!” The rough words only served to make her clamp down on him more.

Even so, the tight fit far from dissuaded him from drilling her hard. He kept a tight grip on her, preventing her from moving as he pumped steadily in and out. Each thrust drove him deeper into her, aided by how wet she was. Ragged moans tore themselves from her as he bottomed out, his hips smacking into her ass. The two sounds mixed together, rising into a music that echoed through the alley.

Throughout it all, Blake’s mind was filled with fuzz. Her head had been a little foggy since making out with the scarred man, but this had elevated that to the next level. Her thoughts felt heavy and slow. All her focus was on the sensations around her. The rough cold of the brick beneath her cheek. The slap against her ass. And of course being stretched and filled by a thick cock. Blake’s body was moving mostly on its own, swinging her hips to meet his thrusts. She gasped every time he bottomed out; sparks of pleasure being set off every time his tip scraped along her insides. At the rate this was going she was in danger of not outlasting even one guy.

Things all came to a head several minutes later. Faster and faster the man fucked Blake, holding her tightly. One hand had come off of her waist and was grasping at her breast to tease her further. Both of them were panting heavily, as much out of pleasure as exhaustion. Blake could tell she was near her limit from the coiling in her stomach, and the harsh breathing and pulsing of his cock told her that he was close too. Digging her fingers into the wall more, she tried to turn her head to look at the man. “I can feel it,” she moaned out, breathless. “You’re close. I’m close. You said you wanted to cum inside me, right? Do it! Fill me up!”

The words acted like a magic charm; the moment she said that the man’s breathing hastened and his grip got tighter. She couldn’t help herself from crying out as he pushed forward suddenly, burying himself as far inside her as he could, forcing her face against the wall again in the process. She also couldn’t help from moaning as the first ropes of cum splashed inside her. In fact, the pleasure from the hot liquid flowing into her and the pulsing of the cock was enough to tip her over the edge. Blake’s eyes rolled up a little as she came, her body twitching as everything faded into white.

Things weren’t done for Blake after that first orgasm, however. The rest of the time passed in a blur she was barely conscious of. The fog of lust which had been steadily building finally completely overtook her. As was promised, Blake was passed around, with everyone getting a chance to sample her. She eventually wound up on the bed too, in the same position as Yang. Turning her head, she took a long look at her. The look she saw on her girlfriend’s face was nothing less than pure, distilled ecstasy. The complete enjoyment of carnal passion. She could see what Yang meant before. In this lustful haze there was no greater pleasure. With a muffled cry she began to grind faster on the cock inside her, squeezing with all her might. As she gave herself over to the desires there was only enough time for one last coherent thought: this truly is better than being a Huntress.


End file.
